Reclamation
by bubby7474
Summary: After the events of Redemption (First Fic), the world is starting to deal with the repercussions of Arceus' corruption, and another evil team is on the rise, lead by an all to familiar face. Now Sun, Lillie, and their friends are having to fight to save to world.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. This is the sequel to my fic, Redemption. This will possibly be a trilogy, I'm not sure yet. But, like before, Sun X Lillie in this, plus all the male protagonists with their female counterparts, and Cheren X Bianca. Anyway, on to the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sun and Lillie laid, sleeping, together in Lillie's room in the Aether paradise. Lillie was having a very pleasant dream of what her and Sun's life would be like. Sun had been acting a little strange when he had come back from listening in on Gladion earlier during the party, but she didn't ask why. If something was bothering him, he would tell her. She dreamt that they would settle down in Alola, Sun remaining champion, and they would visit their friends in other regions every once in awhile.

Sun, on the other hand, was having a nightmare. He was dreaming about the battle in the Corps of Silence's compound, how everything had almost gone the worst they could have. Sun was reliving it, until it suddenly changed. He was suddenly in a laboratory that looked like it had been closed for years. A few lights were on, but he heard voices coming from a room labeled, 'Genetic Augmentations.' Sun walked forward and tried to grab the door, but his hand phased right through. He heard a voice say, "You can walk straight through it." He looked around, but saw no one. He walked through the door and gasped.

He saw two scientists messing with some tubes connected to a test subject, who seemed to be telling them what to do.

Barry, he thought angrily. He was about to step forward when he heard the voice again say, "I can only get you here. You must watch." He recognized the voice, but didn't know why. He watched the scientist adjust the tubes connected to Barry, and finally one said, "Okay, it should be ready."

Barry grinned manically and said, "Good, now turn it on." One of the scientists flicked a switch, and suddenly strange fluids were flowing through the tubes and being injected straight into Barry. He screamed in pain, and suddenly the left half of his body began to morph. It was horrify for Sun to watch, and he wanted to close his eyes, but the voice said, "This is important. Watch."

Sun kept watching and when the morphing was done, The right half of Barry still looked like him, but the left half looked like some mutant Deoxys with a glowing red eye. Barry laughed and said in a voice that matched his horrifyingly look, "Good, it works. Then I should be able to put my plan into action." The scientists laughed and said, "And we have the research we need. Thank you for being a loyal test subject."

Barry smiled and said, "It has been a pleasure. Now make sure to leave me a copy of the genetic augmentations like you promised."

The first scientist said, "Oh don't worry. We plan on still working with you. We've heard your plan, and we want to help you. AS long as you pay with more subjects and good pay."

Barry nodded and said, "I can agree to this." Then he stopped and looked towards Sun's direction. Barry then said, "I can sense you with my new abilities. Where are you?" He then seemed to zero in on Sun and lunged towards him, hellbent on ripping him apart.

The Sun woke up, panting. He sat up and shook his head. He understood it was a nightmare, that's all it could have been. But what if that really did happen? Sun thought, It wouldn't be the strangest thing in the world, getting a vision in my sleep. He stood up and walked outside, looking for some fresh air. He walked to the elevator, and took it up to the conservation area. He looked around and just watched the Pokemon play. He was trying to shake the dream from his mind when he heard a voice behind him. "Hello Sun," it said.

Sun looked up. That was the same voice from his dream. He turned around and saw Lucas' Darkrai. He knew that Darkrai was the legendary Pokemon of nightmares and the new moon. He looked up and saw no moon in the sky. He looked back at Darkrai and asked, "Why are you here?"

Darkrai said, "I'm sorry Sun, but I don't have much time before Lucas notices I'm missing. That dream you just had? That was no mere dream. I sent you there, as I had power over your dreams with the nightmares you've been having. Barry is messing with extremely dangerous experiments. He wants revenge, against you and Lillie most of all, because you were always better than him and Lillie was able to beat Arceus. He's been able to connect with some former members of the Corps of Silence, but I'm unsure of what his plan is other than revenge. He has not slept in over a week and with his new forme he might not ever need to. Now with those changes, he could, theoretically, battle using his own body instead of Pokemon. I fear for what he plans." Then Darkrai faded out then back in. "He's realized I'm missing. I must return to Sinnoh now. I will try to keep you updated on Barry." Then Darkrai got close and whispered, "Don't tell anyone. I'm trusting you Sun, like Lucas trusts you." Then Darkrai faded into a shadow.

Sun blinked and shook his head. Then he said out loud to himself, "I know I love adventures, but can I please get maybe a week of calm before the world's being destroyed again? I want to spend some nice time with Lillie."


	2. Just Looking for New Pokemon

Chapter 2: Just looking for Pokemon

Eventually Sun went back to bed, but when he got there he saw Lillie was already awake. She smiled when she saw him then asked, "Where were you?"

Sun replied, "Couldn't sleep, so I went to the conservation area."

Lillie raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh. Sun I got to ask you something."

Sun replied, "Sure, go ahead."

"Is something wrong? You've been acting a little weird since the party."

Sun smiled and said, "I'm fine, don't worry Lillie. Just finally happy that the two of are together and the world isn't ending," then he thought, or at least it wasn't. Lillie looked at him and said after a few moments, "Okay. Just, if there is a problem, you'll talk to me right?"

Sun said, "Of course." Then he looked out of the room and saw the sun was rising and he said, "I'm gonna take a day off being champion today, I've had a few battles a day since I got back. I heard recently there was a rare Pokemon in a lab in Kalos, so I'm going to see if I can find it."

Lillie nodded and said, "Okay. See you later. Be back safe."

Sun smiled and said, "See you," as he walked out. He then shut the door and he walked to Serena and Calem's room. The two had been making up for lost time since Calem had gotten back, and both were pretty happy. Sun walked in and saw Calem was awake, looking at Serena sleeping peacefully. Sun whispered, "Calem."

Calem looked over and saw Sun motioning for him to follow. He got up and crept out of the room. The two walked silently to the elevator, and took it down to the level that held the secret labs. Once they were there, Sun said, "Hey, I got a a question."

Calem said, "What's up?"

"Do you know of any labs in the Kalos region that have been closed for awhile? I've heard there was a rare Pokemon in one, and I want to go catch it." Sun stared at Calem, hoping he bought it.

Calem looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he brought him into the basement to ask that, but then he thought and said, "Yeah, actually I can think of one. It was call Lysandre Labs, it's in Lysandre Cafe in Lumiose City. It's a red cafe, pretty hard to miss."

Sun nodded and said, "Thanks. I'm going to head out for it, Kalos is pretty far from here. I'll be back later."

Calem nodded. Then they took the elevator back up and he walked out of the building. He stretched his shoulder, then sent out his Alakazam. He then said, "Teleport us to Lumiose City in Kalos."

Even with a teleport, it still took them a couple hours to get there. Alakazam could only teleport them a few hundred miles at a time, and Kalos was on the opposite side of the globe from Alola. Finally, when the arrived in Kalos, Sun returned his Alakazam, and went to take a step… and fell on his face. He had forgotten how after teleporting long distances, people's legs don't really work well. Thankfully, he was on a beach, so the landing wasn't to bad. When he stood back up, he looked around and saw a town. He walked towards it, once his legs worked again, and saw a man playing with his son near the entrance. He walked up and asked, "Hey, sir?"

The man turned and said, "Oh, hello. You look new around here. Welcome to Cyllage City. You've picked a strange time to come to Kalos, but you're welcome to stay."

Sun looked confused and said, "What do you mean?"

The man frowned and said, "For awhile now, about two weeks now actually, the region has been having massive geographical changes. Volcanic eruptions out of nowhere, lakes forming where there was no water before, cracks appearing in the ground. None of us are sure what's happening, but no one had gotten hurt yet, which gives us all hope."

Sun thought, That's around the time of Arceus' corruption… then he said, "Has this been happening in other regions?"

The man nodded and said, "As far as I know, the only region unaffected is Alola, and I've heard that's because they have powerful Pokemon that protect the islands."

Sun nodded and said, "They're called the Tapus. I'm the champion of Alola. I've come here for my own matter, but I'll see if I can help out."

The man smiled and said, "Oh thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sun said, "Yeah, do you know how to get to Lumiose City?"

After getting sufficient directions from the man, Sun sent out his Alakazam again and had it teleport him one last time. When he arrived in Lumiose City he looked around. "This place is huge," he said aloud. "How am I going to find Lysandre Cafe, even if it is obvious?"

He heard a familiar voice say, "Follow my directions, that's how." He looked down an alley and saw Darkrai standing watching him. Sun walked over to Darkrai and said, "Hello Darkrai, what're you doing here?"

Darkrai replied, "I'm assuming the same thing as you." Then, Darkrai melted into Sun's shadow and said telepathically, "I prefer to stay hidden in public unless I'm in a battle. People tend to fear and hate me."

Sun smiled and said, "Not everyone. I like you and I'm sure Lucas does to."

Sun didn't see anything, but he felt a small happiness in his head, he was assuming that was Darkrai. As the two walked through the city, Darkrai told Sun where to go, until eventually they got to a red building with a cafe sign on it. "Well, I'm assuming we're here," said Sun. The two walked in and saw that the whole building had been condemned, and no one was there. Darkrai came out of Sun's shadow and said pointing towards a doorway with police tape on it, "Lysandre Labs are down that way."

The two walked towards the hallway and began to hear screaming. Sun then said, "Well, that's promising that we're in the right place." And with that, the two plunged into the lab.


	3. First Encounter

Chapter 3: First Encounter

Darkrai and Sun crept down the halls of Lysandre Labs with the sounds of screaming guiding them. After they walked silently for a while Sun whispered, "Darkrai, if things go bad and we get caught, do we have a plan?"

Darkrai replied, "I asked Cresselia to bring Lucas and Dawn here to help us out. They still don't realize what's going on, and with their former connection to Barry, I'd prefer to leave them out for now, and keep it between us, but they are coming in case things go bad."

Sun nodded and stopped. He and Darkrai had come to a crossroad. To the left they heard screaming and to the right they heard nothing but silence. Sun was about to keep going left, when Darkrai grabbed his arms. "Wait…" Darkrai said, pointing to the right, "I sense something down that way."

"Someone or something?" Sun whispered. Darkrai shrugged unsure. Sun then continued, "I thinks its best that we keep going this way, we'll probably find some information whats going on here, and we won't have to fight anyone, hopefully."

Darkrai shook its head and headed down the path to the right. Sun sighed and followed Darkrai. The two headed silently down the hallway, it was clear no one else had been down this hall for a long time, and if they had, they covered their tracks very well. The two kept walking until they reached a dead end. Darkrai looked at the wall that stood in front of them and said, "Odd. I can sense whatever it is just beyond this wall."

Sun walked over to the wall and put his hand on it and rubbed the wall. He said looking at his hand, "New paint." Darkrai walked over and motioned Sun to move. When Sun was out of the way, Darkrai used Dark Pulse on the wall, creating a big hole in it. The two looked beyond the wall, and saw the hallway did continue. The two continued until Darkrai stopped abruptly in front of a door. "In there?" Sun asked pointing. Darkrai nodded and Sun walked over and opened the door.

The two walked in and saw it only had two things in it, a computer and a closet. Sun walked over to the computer and saw that it was still on, though the profile required a password that Sun didn't know. Sun brought out his dex and whispered, "Rotom. Wake up."

The eyes on the pokedex opened up and Rotom said, "Hey bud, how are you?"

Sun smiled and said, "I'm doing fine Rotom. Hey can you leave the dex for a moment?"

Rotom asked, "Why? I'm pretty comfy in here."

"I need your help opening the profile and getting all the files on it."

Rotom popped out of the dex and said, "Sure." Rotom flew into the computer and suddenly, the password was typed in and the home screen was being shown. Rotom then asked, "Are you wanting all files or just ones that might be important to whatever you're doing, because there are a couple files on here, that let's just are pretty naughty."

"Okay Rotom, didn't need to know that," Sun said, having flashbacks to the Sinjoh ruins, before he said, "Important files would be nice." He looked over at Darkrai who was looking around the room. Sun walked over and said, "What're you looking for?"

Darkrai replied, "I sense something in this room, though I'm unsure where…"

Sun asked, "Have you looked in that closet yet?" Darkrai shook its head and said, "I heard something in there."

Sun said, "Might be what you're sensing." Darkrai considered this and said, "Okay. I'll keep looking around, but go check it out. I'll watch your back."

Sun walked over to the closet and listened. He heard slight movement coming from inside the closet. He looked back at Darkrai and saw it was looking right at Sun. It nodded and Sun turned back towards the closet. What's the worst that can happen? Sun thought as he opened the closet.

When the door was partially open, it was broken off by whatever was inside. The thing that was inside rushed out at Sun, so much faster than Sun could process. Sun had been knocked back by the door opening abruptly and the thing that came out was strangling Sun with a tentacle arm. Sun's brain finally processed what had happened. The thing that had come out of the closet was a Deoxys-human hybrid, and it seemed extremely angry. Sun's vision started to fade, but then the hybrid was knocked across the room, dropping Sun. Sun looked up and saw Darkrai offering him its hand. Sun took it and heard Rotom say, "I've got everything!" Sun looked at Darkrai and said, "Take care of that thing." Darkrai nodded and Sun ran over to Rotom and brought out his dex.

"Okay Rotom. Back in the pokedex. You can give me the info later, but right now we're leaving!" Rotom flew out of the computer and into the dex and Sun looked at Darkrai. It had put the hybrid to sleep and was knocking it around with Dark Pulses. "Darkrai!" Sun called. It looked over and saw Sun pointing at the door. Darkrai nodded and started sprinting towards the door.

They both ran out of the room, heading for the exit. They heard movement behind them and Sun turned around and saw the Deoxys hybrid come out of the room. Sun saw that the Deoxys half had been in its attack form, but had morphed into its speed form. Sun said, "Darkrai, we might have to turn and fight."

Darkrai turned it's head around and saw what Sun was walking about. It used Dark Void and put the hybrid to sleep, and they kept going down the hall. When they reached the cross road again, they saw two scientists coming from the hallway to the left. When the scientists saw Sun and Darkrai, one said, "What the…"

Sun said as him and Darkrai sprinted by them to the exit, "We'll leave you with this present."

"What presen… OH ARCEUS!" said the second scientist. Sun heard the sound of bones breaking behind him and turned his head and saw the Deoxys hybrid squeezing one of the scientists necks with it's human hand and had it's tentacle arm wrapped around the other scientists neck, breaking every bone in the scientists neck.

Sun looked at Darkrai and said, "That should by us some time." Darkrai nodded and they kept sprinting. Once they reached the exit, they saw Dawn and Lucas had just arrived. The two looked really confused to see Sun and Darkrai. Lucas said, "Sun, why are you…"

Sun said, "I'll explain, but first…" and suddenly Sun was tackled by the Deoxys hybrid. Dawn and Lucas stood shocked and horrified by the thing that had just tackled their friend. Sun kicked the thing off and said, "Darkrai, Dark Pulse!"

Darkrai complied, sending the hybrid across the cafe. Sun stood up and said, "I'll explain later, just right now isn't the best time."

The hybrid started to get up again and Darkrai hit it again with a Dark Pulse. This time, it went down and stayed down. Sun walked over and checked its pulse. "Heart's still beating," said Sun. Then Sun surprised everyone, by standing above the hybrid, grabbing its neck, and snapping it. "Now, it's dead."

Sun looked up at Dawn and Lucas, who were both wide eyed with shock. Then he looked at Darkrai and said, "I guess the two of us have some explaining to do."


	4. Some Explaining

Chapter 4: Some Explaining

Dawn and Lucas both stared at Darkrai and Sun expecting some sort of explanation. Sun looked at Darkrai and said, "Can you close off this passage and make sure no one comes through?"

Darkrai nodded, but said, "But what if there are more people down there?"

"It'll just be temporary. I'm sure we have more than enough power to clear the rubble, and it'll just slow down any others of these things," Sun said pointing at the Deoxys hybrid. Darkrai turned to the hallway and used Dark Pulse on the doorway, causing it to slightly collapse. Sun looked at the doorway and nodded, approving the blockage. "Now," he said turning back to Dawn and Lucas, "I'm guessing you want an explanation." Dawn and Lucas nodded, causing Sun to continue. "Well, Darkrai appeared in my nightmares last night…" Sun then felt a strange feeling in his mind and he looked slightly at Darkrai and he thought, "Let me finish." Then he looked back at Dawn and Lucas and said, "It appeared in my nightmare and told me there was a rare Pokemon here. Well, I decided to check it out, and it apparently spiked Darkrai's interest, which is why we were here. We went exploring and eventually," he pointed at the hybrid, "found that thing."

Lucas walked forward and put his hand on Sun's shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "That's BS and we both know it."

Sun whispered back, "Not here Lucas. Not now. I need to look into it some more. I'll explain more later. Just do me a favor."

"What is it?"

Sun sighed and said, "Start gathering our friends again. I fear we'll need them again. That includes Calem, Serena, and their children."

Lucas glanced at Sun and whispered, "I still don't fully trust Calem."

Sun shrugged and whispered, "He hasn't killed me in my sleep yet, so I have no reason to assume he's bad."

Lucas stared at Sun and whispered, "Okay. I'll start letting them know." Then he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "So, is this the rare Pokemon you came here looking for?"

Darkrai said, "I'm unsure. I told him I felt a strange presence here, not necessarily a rare Pokemon, but he instantly assumed it was. Though if I did have to guess, yes, I can reasonably assume this… thing is what I felt."

Sun then heard Darkrai's voice in his head saying, "If I had to guess, I'd say this is one of the test subjects, before the scientists perfected it enough for Barry to inject himself and remain in control." Sun glanced at Darkrai and nodded slightly. Dawn walked over and said, "Well, did you have to kill… er, it… whatever?"

Sun said, "With the amount of abuse it was taking from Darkrai and still standing and trying to kill us? Yeah, I'd say I did."

Lucas nodded and said, "He's right Dawn. Was this the only one of theses things?"

Sun hesitated, thinking of Barry, but said, "No, not to our knowledge."

Lucas sighed and said, "Well we probably should give it a name, just incase there are more."

Everyone nodded and Darkrai said, "How about Deobrid?"

Sun face palmed and said, "You literally combined hybrid and Deoxys."

Darkrai responded, "You say that like you have a better one."

Sun remained silent and Lucas said, "Eh, it'll work. Hopefully we don't run into anymore." He looked at Dawn and said, "We should get back to Sinnoh. These geographical anomalies are becoming a nightmare." Dawn nodded.

Sun looked outside and said, "I should probably get back to Alola. It's getting dark and I shouldn't have been gone this long."

When Sun walked out of the cafe he walked into a dark alley and brought out his dex and said, "Rotom, wake up. Have you found anything on the files?" He got no response and he said, "Rotom!" Still no response, then Sun said, concerned, "Rotom… what did you find?"

Rotom replied in a whisper, "It's not good Sun. This is not good."


	5. The Shadow's Weakness

Chapter 5: The Shadow's Weakness

Sun looked around to see if anyone was around, and thankfully it was dark enough where people had returned to their houses. Then he asked, "What is it you've found Rotom?"

Rotom said, "Most of the files are either corrupt or encrypted, but from what I've found is that this group has been performing tests for the last two week, creating the Deobrids as you're calling them. The test subjects were random civilians who were just kidnapped or members of… 'The Order of Rebirth'? Have you heard of it?"

Sun said, "No… do you think anyone else has?"

"No, I doubt it. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I can find. I can't decrypt any of this, you'll need a Porygon, any of its evolution, for that…" Rotom was silent for a few second before saying, "Wait, I've found something else. This group is apparently monitoring the changes throughout the globe. This report makes reference to Arceus' corruption, but the only people who know of that were those who were there and the International Police, and no one is going to admit what happened. The Order believes Arceus' corruption was at fault for that and they want to…" Rotom went silent and Sun said, "They want to what?"

Rotom said, "They want to test what happens to other legendaries' powers if they were corrupted by shadow. With Arceus creating the earth, they wonder what would happen to, say time if Dialga was corrupted. They've been able to figure out that ghost and dark types are unaffected, but all other types…"

"Are open for attack…" Sun whispered. He then said, "It is good to know that the shadow corruption has one known weakness: it can't corrupt dark and ghost types. Is there anything else?"

Rotom said sadly, "No. All I can tell is they haven't put their plan into action and won't for at least a few more days."

"That gives us time to stop them before they put whatever they plan into action." Sun looked around and said, "We should head back to Alola before anyone worries." Then he sent out Lunla and said, "Can you fly us back to Alola?" Lunla nodded, and Sun climbed on. As they were flying, Sun faded into sleep, allowing the nightmares to return.

Sun stood side by side with Lillie, Red, Green, Lucas, Dawn, Crystal, and Gold, staring down an army of shadows and Deobrids, all staring at the eight, ready to charge forward. One of the Deobrids, who was wearing armor, called an order, they all charge towards them. The eight prepared to fight until they die, but then a black hole was ripped in front of them and a shadow quickly reached out and grabbed them, pulling them in.

Sun sat up quickly and looked around. He was still on the back of Lunala, but he knew he was in Alola. He looked at Rotom's map and saw he was about five minutes until they reached the Aether Paradise. He looked down at the water beneath him. He remembered years ago, when he and Lillie had gone on an adventure to save Alola and her faithful little Pokemon, Nebby. He smiled at the thought that Nebby was now the Lunla he was riding. He was still confused why when he returned to the Altar of the Moone, he had been teleported to a different world, with a place called the Altar of the Sunne. He was even more confused when he received a Cosmog, that eventually evolved into his Solgaleo. He was reminiscing when he felt Lunala land at the Aether Paradise.

He stood up and said, "Thanks Lunala." He saw it smiled and Sun returned it to its pokeball. He looked at his phone and saw that it was almost midnight. He understood why he was so tired, he'd basically been up since midnight the previous day. He walked in and saw Gladion talking with Ms. Wicke. He walked towards them and said, "Hello."

The two turned and smiled at Sun. Gladion said, "Hey Sun. Where've you been all day?"

"I was in Kalos. Didn't your dad tell you that?"

Gladion nodded and said, "He did, just… uh," then he leaned forward and whispered, "Neither of us believe it was because of a rare Pokemon."

Sun said, "It was trust me." Then he shock his head and grabbed Gladion for support. "I'm tired, can I go to bed?"

Ms. Wicke nodded and said, "Yours and Lillie's bed has been made. Miss Lillie headed into Hau'oli city with Miss Lusa," Wicke caught herself and said, "With Miss Serena. They'll be back, don't worry."

Gladion chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure my sister can take care of herself, should anything come up." Sun nodded and walked off towards the Aether Mansion. He walked into Lillie's room and laid down on their bed. He didn't want to go to sleep, for fear of more nightmares, but he eventually lost his fight for consciousness, and drifted off into sleep.

He appeared in a black void, that had the presence of gloom and fear. He heard no sounds and he looked around, and saw no one was around. He heard a familiar voice, "Hello again Sun."

He looked around once more and saw a glowing blue eye that didn't appear to have a body, but Sun knew what was standing in front of him. "Hello my friend."

He saw Darkrai's body form and felt a small feeling of happiness in all the feelings. Sun smiled and asked, "Why have you brought me here Darkrai? Where is 'here' anyway?"

Darkrai sighed and said, "This," it motioned with its arms, "is my domain. As for why I have brought you, I understand your Rotom had some information."

Sun nodded and explained what Rotom had found. Darkrai remained silent and Sun asked, "Darkrai, do you know of any trainers with a Porygon?"

Darkrai nodded and said, "Yes, I believe Gold has a Porygon-Z. We must know what else is one those files, but first," he stared right at Sun and said, "We must discuss our plan of action. We know they aren't planning on attacking for a few days, but they plan to corrupt my fellow legendaries. The only ones that are safe are myself, Giratina, Yveltal, and your Lunala. That is not many of us, and if this 'Order of Rebirth' succeeds in corrupting other legendaries, the four of us won't be enough."

"Well, I know Mew and Latias both know Reflect Type. If they used that on you, they would be safe, wouldn't they?"

Darkrai pondered this and said, "Possibly. I'm unsure, though we can both hope that is the case. We've seen how powerful Mew can be."

Sun nodded and said, "I believe the best thing we can do now is wait until we have more information from the files to plan, though we definitely need to be gathering our friends again."

Darkrai nodded and said, "I hate to admit it, but I believe so as well. I will go to Gold in his sleep and ask him if he could come to Alola to help you with this. I will explain the situation and tell him to tell no one. He may be pretty light hearted, but when he is serious, he is one of the most dependably men in the world."

Sun nodded and said, "Goodbye for now Darkrai."

"Goodbye my friend," Sun heard as he woke up from his sleep.


	6. Secrecy Has Consequences

Chapter 6: Secrecy Has Consequences

Sun stood up and looked at the clock on his phone. It was five in the morning. He walked out of the room and heard whispering coming from Serena and Calem's room. He walked over and heard Calem, Serena, Gladion, and Lillie all talking. He didn't know what they had been saying, but when he started listening he heard Gladion say, "When he got back, his clothes were pretty ripped up. It looked like he had got tossed around." Sun looked down at his clothes and had to agree with Gladion.

He then heard Serena ask, "Do you know by what? Like was it a pokemon or another human?"

Gladion replied, "I… I don't know. All I could really tell was that he had gotten beaten up."

Calem sighed and said, "I knew that kid was up to something, asking about Lysandre's old labs." Then he said to Serena, "Weren't those labs closed down after you became champion?"

By what she said next, Sun assumed she nodded, because she said, "About a day later, after I found out Xerosic was still using the lab for experiments."

Calem then said, "Lillie, you said you heard him muttering in his sleep when you and your mom got back. Do you remember what he said?"

Lillie was silent before saying, "Yes I caught a few things. When I walked in I heard something like 'Deobrid'... Any of you know what that is?" There was silence, though Sun could assume everyone shook their head no because Lillie said, "Thought so. It sounded like he was talking to a friend, but he was sleeping. The only other thing I can remember him saying was something about 'The Order of Rebirth'..."

Sun was really interested when he heard Serena say, "Honey? Why'd you flinch when you heard that?" Sun thought, Calem knows something about them...

Calem replied, failing to sound sincere, "It's nothing. I'll go ask Sun what happened…"

There was a silence before Gladion said, "Good luck with that. He'll tell us when he's ready, but… something's stopping him."

Lillie mused, "Probably doesn't want us to worry or get involved."

Serena laughed and said, "Probably."

Sun heard footsteps coming towards the door, so he walked back into Lillie's room and laid on the bed with his eyes closed. He waited and heard the door open and shut. He opened his eyes when the light was turned on. He looked over and saw Calem standing by the light switch. "Hey Calem," Sun said.

Calem walked over and sat down on the chair next to the bed, and Sun sat up, and the two stare at each other. Sun finally broke the silence by saying, "So, is there something you want to ask me?"

Calem said, with anger in his voice, "Yeah, there's something I want to ask you."

Sun raised his eyebrow and asked cautiously, "Okay, what's up?"

Calem then asked bluntly, "Are you cheating on Lillie?"

Sun faced filled with horror and shook his head and said, "Arceus no! I love her to death and beyond!" Sun reached his hand into his pocket and felt the ring he had bought for Lillie there, and it comforted him slightly.

Calem continued, still angry, "Then why go to Kalos? Why all the secrecy? Do you not trust us?"

Sun said nothing, but stood up and walked to the door, and Calem asked, "Where are you going?"

Sun poked his head out the door and looked around and saw no one was around. The he closed the door and locked it. He walked back to Calem and whispered, "I trust you guys more than anything." Then he closed his eyes and said, "Darkrai, I need your presence."

Calem was confused why Sun was summoning Darkrai, but nevertheless, it appeared. Darkrai looked at the two and said, "Hello Sun. Hello Calem."

Sun smiled and said, "Hello Darkrai." Then the smile faded and he continued, "We need to explain to Calem what's going on."

Darkrai said, "Are you sure? I've already alerted Gold and even just the three of us knowing, I'm afraid the others will find out and there will be widespread panic."

Calem butted in, now genuinely believing that Sun wasn't cheating and something bad was going on, "Wait, what is going on? And what does it have to do with the Order of Rebirth?"

Darkrai looked at him and said, "Do you know something about them?" Calem nodded and Sun said, "If we explain the situation to you, will you explain what you know the Order?"

Calem said, "Yeah, I can tell you what I know."

Sun nodded and said, "Darkrai, use Dark Void on the two of us."

Calem said, "What!?" Just before he fell asleep.

Calem for some reason dreamed he was in a dark void, and strangely, Sun and Darkrai were both there. Calem looked around and said, "What is going on that you were have to bring to Darkrai's realm just to talk?"

Darkrai and Sun explain what had been happening, how Barry was creating Deobrids, what a Deobrid was, how he had made himself one, and what had happened in Kalos. Sun sighed and said, "Darkrai made me promise not to tell anyone, which was why I was being so secretive."

Calem nodded silently. He was staring off thinking about what he had just learned. Then he muttered, "Barry, you stupid idiot. How are you still alive?" Then he looked at Sun and Darkrai and said, "I guess I need to explain what the Order is, huh?"

Sun and Darkrai nodded and Darkrai asked, "One question. How do you know what they are?"

Calem replied, "They were a section of the Corps of Silence I created myself."

Sun asked, "How come I never heard of them?"

"They made sure to stay hidden. Only a select few people knew about it's existance: myself, Green, and Barry."

"Wait, why Green?"

"She and Barry we basically my seconds in command. You were close, but I feared you were a bit to… there's no other way to say this, blood thirsty. I knew if I needed someone dead, I could come to you, which made me fear what you would do if you learned of the Order." Calem sighed and said, "I'm sorry for everything Sun. For making you into a killer, for doubting your love for my daughter, everything."

Sun said nothing, and Darkrai asked, "So what was the Order?"

"The Order was set up as a small squadron of members of the Corps who had free rein. These members were the biggest zealots in the Corps. Green faked it, I realize that now, but Barry was serious. With what he has done, I don't know what he could be planning." Calem shrugged helplessly.

Sun said, with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice, "Now you understand what's happening." Then he said to Darkrai, "You can send us back now." Darkrai nodded, but leaned forward and whispered into Sun's ear.

The two of them woke up in Lillie's room, exactly where they had fallen asleep, and Sun looked at Calem, but said nothing. Then he walked to the door and opened it and said with a smile, "Hey Gold! You got here fast!"


	7. To Understand Your Enemy…

Chapter 7: To Understand Your Enemy…

Gold walked in the room with a smile on his face, with Crystal right next to him. Sun asked, "How have you guys been?"

Crystal was smiling and said, "We've been doing well. Johto's going through a weird time right now, but we'll get through it."

Sun looked at her hand and noticed a ring. He grinned and said, "Oh, is there an announcement you two need to make?"

Gold said, "Yeah, I proposed and she said yes. It's been nice."

Sun smiled and said, "Well, we'll try not to keep you for long." The smile faded and Sun asked, "You know why you're here right?"

Gold nodded and Crystal asked, "Actually, no I don't."

Sun replied quickly, "Some files on my dex corrupted and I need Gold's porygon to help fix them."

She nodded and said, "I've had that happen to my dex. Well, I'm gonna go find the others and say hi." She pointed at her fiance and said, "Behave."

When she walked out of the room, Gold smiled. Then he looked at Calem hesitantly, before Sun said, "He already knows what's going on." Gold nodded and sent out his Porygon-Z and Sun brought out his dex. Porygon went into the dex and Rotom popped out, saying, "That felt weird. Not enough room in there for the two of us." The four watched the dex for while, and before long, Porygon came back out. It cried and went back to it's pokeball. Rotom went into the dex and said, "Yeah, the corrupt files are fixed and the encrypted files have been decrypted. That Porygon of yours works fast."

Gold said, "I'll pass the compliment along, but what is on the files?"

Rotom was silent before saying, "Well, the encrypted files had instructions on how to create Shadow Balls, how to control a shadow pokemon, and how to summon certain legendaries, and a bunch of other old corps files…" Then it said, "Huh, that seems out of place with all these other files…"

Calem asked, "What is it?"

Rotom replied, "Well it contains files on the creation of a strange pokeball on a place called 'New Island' in the Kanto region. It makes reference to Mewtwo and how this pokeball was the first ever created by a Pokemon, but doesn't go into detail on what it does."

"New Island…" Sun muttered. Then he looked at Calem and Gold and asked, "Either of you know of it?" Both shook their heads and Sun said, "Well, Red, Blue, or Green might know. They've lived in Kanto for awhile."

Rotom said, "Hey guys?"

The three responded in unison, "What?"

"The corrupted files contain files on you guys."

The three stood silent before Gold said, "What do you mean, 'on you guys'?"

Rotom said, "The files contain information on all you guys and your friends. Lucas, Red, Dawn, Serena, Lillie, all of you. Where you were born, your families, your adventures…" Rotom then asked Gold, "Wait, Pryce from Johto was evil?"

Gold nodded and said, "Yep. He kidnapped kids at a young age, Green and Silver among them."

Calem and Sun looked at him and said, "Wait, what?"

Gold said, "Story for another day, but for now, is there anything else important in those files?"

Rotom was silent and said, "No, not that I can find… Apparently Barry's been doing research on you guys…

The three of them looked back and forth between each other, but said nothing. Sun then brought out his phone and called Red. He put it on speaker and it rung three times, before Red picked up. He said, "Hey Sun. What's up?"

Sun asked, "How much do you know about Kanto?"

Red said, "I'm sad you even have to ask, I'm champion after all. I know every little island in Kanto, what do you need to know?"

Gold asked, "Do you know anything about a place called New Island?"

Red was silent before saying, "Yeah, I do. Why're you asking?"

Calem said, "We can't go into specifics, but it's important."

Red said, "How many of you are there and why wasn't I invited?"

Sun chuckled and said, "Just the three of us. Do you know of something happening there that involved Mewtwo?"

Red said, "Yeah, I think I know the incident you're talking about. Mewtwo created this cloning facility and invited trainers and cloned their Pokemon. Then, Mew appeared, and clones battle their originals. There was a boy there, who stopped the fighting and pacified Mewtwo. I wasn't there, I only heard of it after the fact. That's all I know."

Sun said, "Thanks Red. One more question, do you know of a special pokeball that was developed on New Island?"

Red said, "No, can't say I have. I could ask Mewtwo, as he was there. I'll call you back if I get anything."

"Okay, Thanks Red. Bye," Sun said, before he hung up. He looked at Gold and Calem said, "We need to go to New Island to see if there's anything left."

The two nodded and Calem said, "I'll have one of the employee's get a boat ready for travel. Sun, I realize you recently got up, but you look like you need sleep. Gold and I'll go to New Island and see if we can find anything, and we'll be back." Sun was about to argue when Calem pointed at the bed and said, "Sleep."

Sun sighed and laid down on he bed. As soon as he laid down, he began to realize how tired he really was. He closed his eyes and heard the door shut. When he fell asleep he was expecting to see Darkrai, but instead was greeted by a different legendary.


	8. Is To Know Their Past

Chapter 8: … Is To Know Their Past

When Sun fell asleep, he dreamed he was in a small town, with only four houses and a little lake to the south. Sun looked around and saw a few people walking around, they seemed oblivious to his presence. He walked up to a man and said, "Hello, where am I?" To Sun surprise, he got no response. In fact, it seemed that the man didn't even hear him. Suddenly, he heard female voice behind him say, "They can't hear you. This is merely a vision of the past, so you can not meddle." Sun turned around and saw a Pokemon that's presence seemed to bring happy feelings. The Pokemon then continued, "Unlike what my counterpart showed you, though this is equally as important."

Sun blinked and said, "Cresselia?" The Pokemon nodded, and Sun asked, "Where are we?"

Cresselia replied, "This is Twinleaf town. The town where Dawn and her best friend and rival, Barry, grew up."

Sun looked at her and said, "Dawn and Barry were friends?"

Cresselia nodded and said, "He wasn't always the psychopath you know. Even he was an innocent child at one point." Then Sun saw two children, a boy and girl looking about ten, running up the road towards the entrance to the route. "There they are. Let us follow," Cresselia said, floating after them.

Sun walked to the route entrance and watched the two. He heard the boy mention they had no Pokemon and that they could still make it to the next town. Sun looked at Cresselia and said, "They're planning on running through the grass without any Pokemon?" Cresselia nodded, but gestured for Sun to remain silent. Sun watched the boy, who was blonde and built like Barry, just younger, run straight for the grass, when he heard a man yell, "HOLD IT!" The two, Barry and Sun assumed Dawn, looked almost identical, stop and turn around. A man with white hair walked up and asked them what they were doing. Barry explained and the man pondered something before asking if they like pokemon. They both agreed, and he asked again. The two argued that no matter how many times he asked, the answer would not change. The man pointed out that the two had almost gotten themselves really hurt, and Barry said, "Well give a Pokemon to my friend. I was the one who almost ran into the grass…"

Sun said, "Barry doing something noble?"

Cresselia said, "As I said, he wasn't always what he was. Now remain silent, the important part is almost here."

The man nodded and agreed to give them both Pokemon, when he noticed his briefcase was missing. Then a voice that sounded like Lucas' yelled, "Professor Rowan!"

The three turned around, and a young boy who looked exactly like Lucas walked up and said as he put down a briefcase, "Sir, you forgot this at the lake."

The man, Professor Rowan, said, "Thank you Lucas," then he turned to Dawn and Barry and said, "You can each take one Pokemon."

Barry looked like he was going to explode, but he allowed Dawn to pick hers first. Dawn walked up to the briefcase and looked at Lucas. The two smiled to each other, but both blushed, and Barry shot an evil look at Lucas, who didn't seem to notice.

Once the two chose their Pokemon, Rowan and Lucas headed to a town to the left, Barry and Dawn battled. Sun turned to Cresselia and said, "Does Barry have a crush on Dawn?"

Cresselia nodded and said, "He often dreamed about her. I must fast forward this dream a ways for you to understand Barry's fall from grace completely." Suddenly, the world seemed to change, and they were on top of a mountain. Sun saw Dialga and Palkia under the control of some man with blue hair, and four people who seemed to be his admins, and he was the leader. Suddenly Lucas, Barry, Dawn, and Cynthia, who he remembered from the battle with the corps, ran up the stairs. He heard Dawn yell at the man, whose name was Cyrus, saying he would never succeed. The man laughed, but then a black hole appeared in the ground and freed Dialga and Palkia, and dragged Cyrus into it. The four went sprinting towards it. Dawn turned to Barry and Lucas and said, "You two control these two, I'll go deal with Cyrus." Just before she jumped into to hole, she turned around and kissed Lucas. The two stood there for a few seconds, lips locked, unmoving. Sun noticed a look of absolute hatred on Barry's face, but there was nothing he could do. Then, Dawn jumped into the hole.

The scene changed again and he was in the champion's room at the Sinnoh Elite Four, and saw Dawn had just beat Cynthia. Barry came running in and challenged her to a battle. She accepted, but there was no contest, with her Giratina she was able to demolish Barry's team. Barry's eyes were wide with hate, and he stormed out of the room.

The scene changed one final time, Barry was walking through the woods, being hunted by something, when he ran into Lucas. Lucas grabbed Barry and the two started to run away, and the two of them kept running, until they ran into a very heavily guarded compound. The two, without thinking ran, straight into the building. The heard nothing, but knew they were surrounded. Lights came on, and Sun realized that they were inside the Corps of Silence's former compound. He saw Calem walk up to the two and inspect them then say to Lucas, "You're a kind soul, but powerful…" He turned to a grunt and said, "Take him to the torture chamber. I'll fix that."

Lucas tried to resist, but he got shot by a tranquilizer dart and was taken away by a few grunts. Calem then turned to Barry and said, "You… you have a feeling of betrayal, hatred, losing someone you care for. I can work with that. You want revenge and I can help you achieve that. Against who do you want revenge?"

Barry flared his nostrils and said, "Dawn, the champion of Sinnoh. I loved her since we were both kids, and she stabbed me in my back, falling for someone else. I've always been upstaged, it's time I was the most powerful."

Calem smiled and said, "I can help you with that."

The scene faded, and Sun turned to Cresselia and said, "He did all of this, because he got his heart broken?"

Cresselia said, "Yes and no. Yes because it was part of the reason, but not fully. No because the other reason was he hated others being better than him, and Lucas and Dawn were always better then him. He finally felt he had a chance to become the best. In fact, he planned on stabbing Calem in the back, literally, the day he summon Arceus. And he hates you and Lillie the most now because you two have proved you were better than him, in fact in his mind you two are more powerful than Dawn and Lucas."

Sun blinked and nodded. He said, "Thank you for this information Cresselia, but I have one question." Cresselia nodded and and Sun asked, "What is Barry's plan? It involves the corruption on legendary Pokemon, I understand that, but what does he hope to achieve?"

Cresselia said, "Those two questions are more different than you'd think. As for the first, yes he plans on corrupting legendaries, but he also plans on corrupting he and his Deobrids even more, by turning them into shadow hybrids as well. As for what he hopes to achieve, he wants a rebirth for the planet and it's society, or that's what he says, but he's not so stupid. What he plans on doing will result in the death of this universe, time, space, even death itself. People will be neither dead, nor alive, forever living in an endless void of pain."

Sun stood, silent. Then he said, "Then we have got to stop him. Thank you Cresselia, for all you have done."

The Pokemon smiled and nodded and said, "The pleasure has been mine. I will send you back to your world now, though be aware, you have been asleep for awhile now, your friends are actually worried about you. Be prepared when you wake up."

Sun laughed and said, "What could they possibly do?" Then Sun woke up and felt the full force of Hau's Raichu's thunderbolt. "OWWW!" Sun yelled.


	9. Bad Wake Up Call

Chapter 9: Bad Wake Up Call

Lillie ran over and threw her arms around and Sun. He hugged her back, though he smelt like burnt clothes. He looked at Hau and said, "Was that really necessary?"

Hau smiled and said, "Well you've been asleep for three days now, so yeah, I'd say it was."

Sun's smile faded and said, "I've been asleep for three days?"

Hau nodded and said, "You were muttering in your sleep, though I couldn't really tell what you were saying."

Lillie looked at Sun and said, "Sun, I know something's going on. What is it? You've been having dreams when you were muttering the past few days, Gold and dad suddenly left for an island in Kanto, and apparently the other regions are having natural disasters that aren't natural."

Sun thought for a second before saying, "I'm really sorry Lillie but I can't tell you what's going on, though I can tell you what is causing those disasters." Lillie raised an eyebrow and Sun continued, "They're because of Arceus' corruption. Because Arceus created the world, when it was corrupted, there were unforeseen consequences. Now these consequences are what Bar…" Sun caught himself before he said too much, but Lillie caught him. She was shocked and said, "Sun… what does Barry have to do with this?"

Before Sun could think of an answer, Hau, who looked really confused, asked, "Wait, can someone please fill me in? Who's Barry? What's this about Arceus' corruption? How do you corrupt the god of this world?"

Mew then popped out of its pokeball and said, "Oh, I can fill you in on that! Follow me." Mew flew over to the door teleported. Hau walked over to the door and opened it. Mew was floating, waiting for him, then started to fly towards away. Hau shut the door and followed it, leaving Sun and Lillie alone.

Lillie looked back at Sun, waiting for an answer, but Sun didn't know what to say. The two stared at each other, before they heard a voice say, "It's okay Sun. Fill her in."

The two turned and saw Darkrai looking at the two. Sun smiled and said, "Hello Darkrai."

Darkrai responded happily, "Hello my friend. Hello Lillie."

Lillie know seemed really confused. She said, "Wait, Darkrai? Why are you here?"

Sun looked at Lillie and explained to her what was happening, though leaving out the dream Darkrai had showed him. He explained what happened at Lysandre labs, and how they had found some information on a computer there, though some of it was corrupted and encrypted, which is why Gold showed up in Alola, and how it had info about a place called "New Island" and that is where Gold and Calem went.

Lillie blinked and said, "Wow… why couldn't you tell me all this? Why couldn't you tell anyone? We could've helped."

Darkrai replied, "I asked him not to until we really understood what was going on, and I think we know enough to inform everyone."

Lillie nodded and said, "Well I told everyone how Sun was sleeping for so long, and all our friends are here. Calem and Gold showed up earlier today, so I think everyone is here. It'd be best to fill them in on what happening."

Sun and Darkrai nodded. Sun then said, "I did leave out on detail."

Lillie asked, "What is it?"

Sun sighed and said, "Well, the whole reason I found out was because Darkrai sent me a dream, well more like a vision, in my sleep. It showed a lab, that turned out to be Lysandre Labs. In it there was genetic experiments. They were creating Deobrids."

Lillie nodded and said, "Those Deoxys human hybrids, right?"

Sun nodded and said, "Yeah, those. But in the dream I saw one created. It was Barry."

Lillie's eyes widened and said, "So we have a mad man with the powers of a Deoxys running around." Sun nodded and the three remained silent. Then, there was a knock at the door and Darkrai melted into Sun's shadow. Lillie called, "Come in."

Gold and Calem walked into the room, shut the door, and said, "Well look who finally woke from their nap."

Sun smiled and said, "Hau tell you guys I was awake?" The two nodded and and Sun asked, "So, what'd you find at New Island?"

Gold and Calem looked at Lillie hesitantly, but Darkrai appeared again and said, "She knows, it's fine. We're going to tell everyone, but first, what did you find at New Island?"

Gold said, "We've got a problem."

Sun nodded and said, "I'm aware. How much worse did it get with what you found?"

Calem said, "We couldn't really find much left at the lab, but there were still some working computers and old files, but what made it bad is when we got back, we obviously brought the files to look over, Red came over to us and told us Mewtwo had told him what those pokeballs were."

Lillie asked, "You keep avoiding it. What were they?"

Calem and Gold said in unison, "They were used to capture already captured Pokemon. Even from inside of their pokeballs."

Sun, Lillie, and Darkrai's eyes widened and looked at each other. Sun then said, "And if they found a way to combine those with the Shadow balls…"

Darkrai nodded and said, "They could capture and corrupt all of us legendaries…"


	10. The First Move

Chapter 10: The First Move

The five looked at each other silently. Sun stood up and said, "We should go tell the others…"

Gold asked, "Tell them what? That we're screwed? We have nothing to fight these guys. They can take our pokemon and turn them into Shadow pokemon. What can we do?"

Darkrai said, "Well, we know they can't corrupt dark or ghost types… so we got that going for us."

Sun frowned and said, "Something's been bothering me about that…" Everyone looked at him and he said, "If that is the case, how was Arceus corrupted? It can be a dark or ghost type."

Lillie replied, "Yes, but it needs to actually be holding the plate of that type. The plates were near him, yes, but it wasn't actually holding it."

Sun nodded, but said nothing. Calem stretched his arm and said, Come on, we do need to go tell the others."

They walked out of the room and heard a pokemon battle going on. The five ran outside, expecting the worst, but saw Brendan and Dawn battling, with everyone else watching. Red and Green seemed to be cheering for Brendan and Black and White were cheering for Dawn, while everyone else just seemed to be enjoying the battle.

Sun sighed and smiled. He led the group over to everyone and May saw them first. Her eyes widened and she said, "Hey guys, look who woke up!" Everyone turned and saw Sun, and everyone jogged over to them. Dawn and Brendan put their battle on hold to greet Sun.

Sun just rolled his eyes and said, "I was a little tired, I'm sorry."

Cheren, whose arm had healed nicely since Gladion shot him, said, "Really? You slept for three days and you were just 'a little tired'?"

Sun just shrugged, but then Lucas noticed that Darkrai was standing next to Gold. Lucas said, "Darkrai, why are you out of your pokeball, again? You've done this a lot recently, and every time Sun seems to be there…" Everyone looked at Lucas, astonished that he might be accusing Sun of something, and he said, "No offense Sun, not accusing you of anything, but it just seems a little weird."

Sun said, "No offense taken. And yeah, I realize you might have a couple questions about that so, go ahead and ask 'em. The five of us will answer."

Lucas raised his eyebrow and said, "So they know, but you couldn't tell me back in Kalos?"

Darkrai replied, "I specifically asked him to not tell you what was going on. Sorry my friend."

Lucas nodded and was about to say something when Dawn said, "Does this have to do with you being tackled by some Deoxys human hybrid?"

Everyone was immediately on high alert, asking lots of questions like, "Are you okay?" "What is a Deoxys-human hybrid?" "Why didn't you tell us?" and many other questions when Sun yelled, "QUIET!"

Everyone silence and Sun sighed and said, "I'll answer your questions, but one at a time please."

Blue said, "Okay, then I'll ask one general questions that should cover everyone's questions. What is going on!?"

Sun told the whole story, starting from the beginning, and explained everything, Darkrai, Gold, Calem, and Lillie adding anything Sun missed. The group just stared at them, eyes wide. Red then mumbled, "So that's why you guys were asking about New Island…"

Sun nodded and said, "That everything. Sorry about the secrecy guys, but Darkrai and I swore to tell no one…"

Everyone nodded and Green said, "Don't worry we forgive you, but we do have a problem on our hands…

Suddenly, there was a voice behind them, "Yes, you do have a problem…" Everyone turned around and saw a Deobrid in armor staring at them, flanked by thrity others. The one in armor spoke again, "Now, who's first?"

Sun stepped forward and said, "Depends on who the coward in the mask is."

The Deobrid laughed, which sent a chill down everyone's smile, and it took off its mask. IT looked up again and Sun said, "So… Barry you decide to show our ugly face again."

Barry smiled. "You call this," he said gesturing at himself, "Ugly. I call it power."

Sun heard Lillie behind him, "Sun…" He turned around and saw more Deobrids climbing on top of the Aether Mansion. He looked around saw they were surrounded from all directions. He backed up, until he was shoulder to shoulder with his friends. He said, "Everyone, it's time to fight."

With that, the Deobrids charged towards them, while Barry put his mask back on, and Sun and his friends sent out their pokemon and were fighting for their lives. The fighting raged for a few minutes when he heard a scream from behind him. He turned and saw one of the Deobrids had grabbed Lillie. He ran straight at it and tackled it. It dropped Lillie and went to grab Sun, but Sun had so much adrenaline coursing through his body that he grabbed the Deoxys looking arm, and ripped it off. The Deobrids screamed, but suddenly the arm grew right back. It reached for Sun, and just before it did, Sun heard a gunshot and the Deobrid dropped to the ground, dead.

He heard Gladion behind him, "So they can repair their bodies, but die from a gunshot… good to know." Sun turned around and saw Gladion had drawn his pistol and was firing at the Deobrids. Sun heard Lucas call out, "Sun!"

Sun turned and saw Lucas holding a sword, a sword Sun had used to kill back at the Corps of SIlence's compound. Lucas tossed it to him and Sun said, "Didn't realise you kept this."

Lucas shrugged, but then went back to ordering his pokemon, though Sun noticed he wasn't using Dialga, only Darkrai and his others. He looked around and saw none of his friends were using their legendaries. He went to send out his Solgaleo and Lunala, but the pokeballs didn't work. He heard Darkrai in his mind say, "Their jamming the signal to your legendary pokemon's pokeballs. I was lucky to not be in my pokeball at the time they attacked."

Sun started to cut through the Deobrids, when he thought, "Why are they just jamming the signal instead of capturing them with the Shadow balls?"

He heard a new voice in his head say, "Because they haven't developed it yet."

Sun thought, "Who's this?"

"This is the real Deoxys," the voice replied.

Sun thought again, "How do you know they haven't?"

Deoxys replied, "With them being half me I can read their thoughts without them noticing."

Sun was cutting through the Deobrids when he heard Barry say, "I think that's enough." Suddenly the Deobrids all used Teleport to leave. Barry remain and he said, "Goodbye everyone. We'll meet again, and trust me when I saw, we won't be merciful." Then Barry teleported away. Sun looked around at his friends, all of them looking beaten, and said, "We need a plan."


	11. The Preparations

Chapter 11: The Preparations

Sun was lying on his and Lillie's bed, tossing the ring he had bought for her in the air. He had a habit of tossing things in the air mindlessly, and the only thing he had was the ring. He was thinking about what had happened that day. He had woken up from what was basically a coma, had been informed that his enemy's could steal his friends legendaries, his enemy's actually attacked his home and left him and his friends pretty wounded. He shook his head and thought, "What can we even do to them? They can jam our pokeballs signals, have the abilities of pokemon, and can think like humans… What do we have?" He continued to think when the door was opened. He caught the ring, but the person who entered already saw it. He heard a chuckled behind him as he turned to see who entered the room, seeing it was Gladion. Sun sighed and said, "Hey Gladion."

Gladion smiled and shut the door. He walked over and sat in a chair across from the bed and said, "So, you still haven't asked?"

Sun looked down at the ring that was in his hand and grinned. He said, "Yeah, I've been thinking about it, and I really need to. I was going to the last night of the party we were having but…"

Gladion nodded and said, "But Darkrai showed up and told you about Barry and his scheme."

Sun nodded and said, "Yeah… So, how's everyone?"

"Everyone's shaken, but alive. Dad, Gold, and Red are trying to come up with a counter attack, but we don't even have a location for their base."

Sun nodded and thought. "Rotom.." Sun said, "There anything that could be useful in those files we found earlier?"

Rotom popped up and said, "Let me look again." Rotom was silent before saying, "I'm not seeing any locations, but I'm noticing something weird…"

"We're all ears," Sun said.

"Well, I didn't think anything of it when I went through the files before, but I keep seeing something: 'Remember the souvenirs.' Anyone got any idea what that might mean?"

Sun and Gladion looked at each other and shrugged. Gladion said, "Thanks Rotom. We'll see if we can find anything about that."

Rotom went back to Sun, and he said, "'Remember the Souvenirs'? What could that mean, ever?"

Gladion shrugged helplessly and said, "No idea. Coming from a region that's all about souvenirs, I kinda forge about 'em."

Sun nodded and said, "Coming from Kanto, I still have no idea… Think the others might know?"

"Worth a shot," Gladion said, standing up and offering his hand to Sun to help him up. The two walked out of the room, and yhey looked around and saw their friends spread out throughout the Aether Mansions gardens, all having practice spars or patching themselves up. The two saw Dawn and Lucas talking with Brendan and May, and walked over. "Hey guys!" Sun called out to the group and they turned around and made an attempt for a smile, but couldn't keep it. The two walked over and Gladion said, "Yeah, that's how we're all feeling… Hey, any of you guys know something about 'Remember the souvenirs'?"

The four looked at each other and shook his head. Brendan said, "No, we don't know anything about souvenirs, though with what's going on, I really don't know why you would be asking."

Sun nodded and said, "Thanks. We're thinking it might pertain to the Order."

The four had a look of surprise on their face and Dawn asked, "And where did you find this information?"

"Back in Kalos, I found some info on a computer, though most of the files were encrypted or corrupt, but Gold had his Poryon fix that, and the files were useful, but no location. But Rotom went over it again, and noticed the thing about the souvenirs, and we're hoping someone knows something about it."

May nodded and said, "Yeah, we got nothing… Try asking Crystal or Silver."

Gladion said, "Why them, might I ask?"

"The two of them plus Gold have traveled around the world. If anyone here knows about souvenirs, it's those two."

Gladion and Sun nodded and thanked the group and started to look for Silver and Crystal, which they found in the conservation area, with Bianca and Cheren. Crystal was looking at all the water types, amazed at how well all the pokemon were adapting, while Silver was talking with Bianca and Cheren.

"Crystal! Silver! We need to talk to you guys!" Gladion yelled. Crystal looked over, nodded and started to walk over, while Silver looked over and help up his hand gesturing he needed a moment. Crystal reached them and said, "So what's up?"

"Well, we need to ask you and Silver a question," Gladion replied, looking at Silver who was heading over. When Silver reached them, Gladion asked, "Do you guys know anything about souvenirs?"

Silver laughed and said, "Why?"

Sun explained what they had found, and he noticed Silver and Crystal look at each other and nod. "So you guys know something?"

Crystal nodded, though asked Sun, "Sun, do you remember how the Corps had captured all former Team Rocket bases?"

"Yeah, I remember. They were all over the world, though the main compound was in Sinnoh. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well," Silver replied, "Neo-Team Rocket had a base in Johto, obviously before Crystal, Gold, and I took Neo-Team Rocket down, and it just had a sign out front that said, 'Just a Souvenir Shop'. That would work as a home base for the Order, as it was also a functioning laboratory."

Gladion grinned and said, "And that means…"

Sun was grinning too and finished, "We have a location."


	12. Never Too Simple

Sorry for the long hiatus, school has been taking up a lot of my time and now that it's getting to the end, my free time is starting to free up, which means I can work on this story some more, which I am really excited about.

* * *

Chapter 12: Never too

Simple

Sun and Gladion were grinning ecstatically when Silver said, "There is one slight problem…"

Sun and Gladion looked over at Silver and Sun said, "Of course it's not that simple." He shook his head and sighed. "Okay, so what's the catch?" he asked.

Silver said, "Well, it's in terms of our pokemon. We all have our legendaries on our teams, and that's the problem…"

Gladion tilted his head, puzzled as to why that was a problem, and asked, "And why is that a problem?"

Crystal said, "Well, from the last time we were there, the hallways were pretty linear, but the ceilings were so low you could reach up and touch them…"

Sun nodded, finally understanding the problem, while Gladion kept frowning, still not quite understanding how that applied to legendaries, until Sun said, "And if we try to use our legendaries in the halls, they won't fit."

Silver and Crystal nodded, Silver saying, "Precisely. So who ever goes, might as well leave their legendaries here, unless they're human size or smaller, like Mew or Darkrai. Also so we don't attract any unnecessary attention, we may want to send only a small group. About eight people should do."

Sun felt a chill down his back and started to feel uneasy about bringing eight people, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Sun just felt like something was wrong. He frowned, tried to think of why that would be the case, but the Crystal broke his train of thought by saying, "Sounds good. Everyone else can remain here or try to restore peace to the world, with all the strange disasters happening in other regions. Gold and I should go, Silver your expertise are needed here."

Silver nodded and said, "Oh, trust me, the last thing I want to do is go back there…"

Gladion looked back and forth, but finally just said, "Okay, well that's two of eight. Who are the other six?"

Sun still felt uneasy, but said, "Lillie and I'll go. Gladion your work requires you to stay here…" Gladion looked like he was about to argue, but stopped because he knew there was no way he was going to persuade Sun out of it. Gladion then said, "You know, Lucas and Dawn have Cresselia and Darkrai. They're about human size, they should fit."

Silver nodded and said, "This is sounding like a pretty good group, just need two more."

They hear a female voice behind them, "We'll be happy to fill those, if you don't mind."

The group of five turned around and saw Red and Green, holding hands, had just come up the elevator. The two walked forward and Red said, "I'll be honest, we didn't hear anything of what you guys were talking about, but it sounded important, and you need two more people for whatever little escapade you guys are going on, so we can come in handy. Trust me, ask Gold how good I can be in a fight."

Green rolled her eyes and punch Red in the arm softly, which just caused him to grin. She then continued, "He's right, but we're willing to help you guys out."

Sun's uneasiness started to turn to alarm, but he still couldn't figure out why. He began to think, trying to see if there was some other entity in his mind, and for a moment he sensed something else there, but then it disappeared, along with the feeling of alarm. He frowned, trying to figure out what was going on when Red said, "Uhh, Sun? Is there a problem with us going?"

Sun shook his head and said, "No it's perfectly fine just… trying to figure out what Barry's endgame is…" Sun hoped his friends bought it, and in truth it wasn't entirely a lie. Sun was trying to figure that out to, so he called it an omission.

Everyone nodded and Red said, "We all are Sun. Now, mind filling us in on what we just signed up for?"

Gladion nodded and explained what they had learned. When they finished, Green and Red were both smiling deviously. Green said, "I'm happy I get to help some of the demons of my past."

Red's grin made him look like an entirely different person from the kind, benevolent guy everyone. The grin made him look like a sociopath, and he said, "I'm happy to do anything to bring Barry down after everything he's done."

Sun raised an eyebrow and uttered quietly, "Okay, getting your lusts for blood out of the way, we'd love to have you guys with us. Gladion, can you go tell Lillie the plan? She should be in with your parents."

Gladion nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll go let her know," as he walked towards the elevator, but stopped on it, assuming the others would follow.

"Crystal, can you go find Gold? I've got no clue where he is, sorry."

"Sure thing Sun. Knowing him, he's probably asleep in one of your 'secret' labs." Crystal made air quotes when she said secret, but walked towards the elevator all the same.

"Red and Green, can you guys go ask Lucas and Dawn if they want in? We're planning on them, but if they don't, we understand."

They nodded, but Green said, "I'm pretty sure they'll want in." With that the two headed for the elevator, and looked back waiting for Sun to come. He started to head towards them, when he noticed something in the shadows. It looked eerily like Darkrai, but the color...

Sun blinked and it disappeared. Sun blinked again, but it was gone. Sun knew something really weird was going on, with his strange feeling and that thing appearing, and he was determined to figure it out without his friends worrying. He nodded, and headed for the elevator.


	13. Secrets Aren't Easily Kept

Chapter 13: Secrets Aren't Easily Kept

Sun was sitting in his and Lillie's room, trying to piece together everything that had happened during the meeting. He had felt fine about the idea of going to Barry's base in Johto, he had been fine about sending a small group of them to fight the Deobrids, he had been fine with the decision to leave most of their legendaries, but why had it bothered him about sending eight people? He frowned at the idea of being bothered by a number. He started to think, but was interrupted at a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

Gladion walked in, shutting the door behind him, and sat in a chair, looking at Sun. The two stared at each other until Sun said, "You came in here, so I assume you have something you want to say?"

Gladion nodded and said, "Before that meeting, you've tried your damnedest to keep Lillie out of danger, but you said you and Lillie would go right to Barry's lair. I'm curious to know why. I understand she's a very powerful trainer and she even saved the world, but even then, you've tried to protect her, until now. Why?"

"Actually, it's because I still want to protect her," Sun said, which just confused Gladion, and Sun explained, "Two reasons: 1, I know her. Even if we tell her to stay, as soon as she finds out where we are, she's following us, which would put us all in more danger. 2, it's easier to protect her with her near me."

Gladion nodded and said, "Makes sense," then he chuckled and continued, "She would follow you guys as soon as she found out."

Sun smiled and said, "Yeah she would…"

Gladion kept grinning and whispered, "You still got the ring?"

Sun kept smiling, a blush forming on his face, he pulled the ring out, and tossed it to Gladion, who looked it over and said, "It still looks as amazing now as it did back when you showed it to me on Route 6. You planning on asking soon?"

Sun frowned and said, "Not sure. I'm going to ask as soon as this thing with Barry is settled, but when that will be, I have no idea."

Gladion nodded and began to walk towards the door, when the two heard footsteps heading away from the room. Sun stood up in alarm and sprinted out the door and saw Serena trying to walk quickly from the room. Sun sprinted after her, with Gladion grinning wildly. Sun finally caught up with her and said, "How much did you hear?"

Serena was smirking and said simply, "Enough."

Sun repeated, his blood chilling at the idea of what she heard, "What did you hear?"

"That you bought a ring for my daughter and plan on asking her to marry you." She smiled warmly and said, "It's a sweet thing to do Sun. You to will be an amazing couple."

Sun was blushing profusely when he said, "Can you please not tell her?"

Serena nodded and said, "Don't worry, it's not my place to tell her, that is your job."

Gladion had caught up to them at this point, and while still laughing, said, "How'd you hear that? I thought I whispered quiet enough so no one outside would hear us."

Serena smiled and said, "Motherly instincts." With that she turned around and walked of, still smiling.

Sun sighed and asked Gladion, "What time is it?"

Gladion looked at his phone and said, "Eleven P.M. You guys are leaving at eight tomorrow right?" Sun nodded and Gladion continued, "Then you should probably get some sleep. Lillie should be back soon."

With perfect timing, Lillie came walking p the hall, smiling to see her brother and the love of her life. The two smiled back and when Lillie reached them, Sun took her hand and asked warmly, "Ready for bed?"

Lillie kept smiling and nodded. They started to walk over to their room, when they heard Gladion say teasingly, "Hey, I better not have any additional family members in nine months."

Lillie and Sun both blushed profusely, but they ignored him. They walked straight into their room and laid down. They looked each other in the eyes, still holding hands and kissed. Then they hugged, and drifted off to sleep, and sadly for Sun, that meant more strange dreams.

Sun dreamed that he was back in the empty halls of the Corps of Silence's base in Sinnoh. He looked around, but nothing had changed since the battle that day. He began to walk when he heard a voice say, "Don't bother, it's a faithful recreation from your memory of the place."

Sun looked around, but saw no one. He said, "You know, you sound awfully like Darkrai... show yourself."

"As you wish," said the voice. Suddenly the shadows began to melt into one and formed a body. When it finished forming, it looked exactly like Darkrai, but it's body was more purple instead of black, the crest around it's head was a different shade of red, and it's eye was green instead of blue. Sun stared at it and said, "You're the Darkrai I saw earlier."

It nodded and said, "Indeed. And you and I need to talk if you are going to save this world."

Sun raised his eyebrow and said, "You have my full attention, but first I'd like to ask some questions…"

The Darkrai shook his head and said, "If it is about my origin, I cannot explain now, but rest assured you will learn, but you may refer to me as Darkrai Two, just so you can keep me and Lucas' Darkrai straight."

Sun nodded and began to speak, when the dream rumbled and Darkrai Two said, "Darkrai has found us. He doesn't know of my existence, only that someone is meddling with dreams that is not it or Cresselia. I need to ask you this, during the day, may I live in your mind so we can speak?"

Sun said, "You're the thing that was in my head earlier, aren't you?"

It nodded and said, "I'll explain later, but I need a yes or no now!"

Sun nodded, and the dream began to crack and collapse and Darkrai Two said, "Goodbye for now Sun."

Sun sat up in his bed. He looked around, but everything seemed solid. Sun laid back down and looked at the clock on his phone: 6:30 A.M. He sighed and got up. He began to think about his dream while he was changing his clothes and he said, "Why are things never easy?"

Then he heard Darkrai Two's voice in his head say, "Oh trust me, things are about to get worse. Much worse."

Sun sighed again and thought, "Thanks for the input."


	14. Send Off

Chapter 14: Send Off

Sun was standing in the observation area looking at everything when he heard Lucas behind him say, "Hey, Sun. You ready?"

Sun turned around and nodded. "Need to let Lunala and Solgaleo out of their pokeballs then I'll be ready."

Lucas nodded and said, "I need to do the same with Dialga, Dawn with Giratina, and Lillie with Palkia. Crystal's having Lugia give us a ride to Johto, then let Lugia go for a bit."

Sun nodded and the two headed for the elevator. When they rode it down, they saw Palkia and Giratina were already in the yard. Lucas sent out Dialga and said, "Dialga, return to the Temporal Tower. You understand what is happening correct?"

Dialga nodded and roared. "I shall return to the Temporal Tower and await your signal to return." It roared but then looked at Sun. It stared at him and said, "There is an odd presence surrounding you…"

Sun was about to say something, knowing what happened to people who Dialga thought were problems to it, when Giratina said, "That is possibly because I returned him to life."

Everyone looked at Sun and Lillie said, "WHAT?"

Sun looked back and forth between everyone and said shyly, "Did I forget to mention that back in at the Corps compound?"

Lillie looked like she was going to smack Sun, when Calem, who had been standing around a table planning, said, "Guessing that's when Arceus hit you with Judgement?"

Sun nodded and Calem winced. He really regretted everything he had done. Lillie was still staring at Sun when Dialga said, "That will suffice then, if there is no other explanation." It roared again and a hole in time appeared. "I will return to the Temporal Tower now." It stepped through the hole, and then it closed.

Giratina roared and said, "I guess the means I should be returning to the Distortion World." Giratina bowed its head to everyone and melted into a shadow.

Palkia said, "Those two have always been a fan of flashy exits." It shook its head and continued, "I will be returning to the Spacial Rift, as there is nothing I can do for now." It bowed its head to Lillie and said, "I will await your summon my friend." It then began to fly up and space seemed to crack around it, and it suddenly disappeared.

"And Dialga and Giratina are ones for flashing exits?" Sun muttered. Sun then grabbed Lunala and Solgaleo's pokeballs and sent them out. The two stretched when they exited their pokeballs and looked at Sun. He called out, "The two of you must remain here and protect the region. I will return when everything has been fixed." The two nodded and Lunala flew off, while Solgaleo jumped off the Aether Paradise and began to run towards the shore. Everyone watched them when Sun said, "Remind me that Solgaleo can run on water." Then he turned around and said, "Everyone ready to go?"

The seven others who were going nodded and Crystal sent out Lugia. It stretched its wings and tilted its head down for everyone to climb on. "All aboard!" Crystal said, walking up Lugia's head. After Everyone but Sun had climb onto Lugia, he heard Gladion call, "Sun!"

Sun turned and saw Gladion walking towards him, holding something in his right hand. When they were standing face to face, Gladion handed Sun what he was holding: a pistol in its holster. Sun's eyes widened and Gladion said, "The holster clips to your belt. I'd rather have you have it and not need it then the other way around."

Sun nodded, clipping it to his belt, and said dryly, "I'm hoping I don't have to use it…"

Gladion nodded in agreement when they heard Lucas say, "Hurry up! We might leave you behind at this rate!"

Sun covered the holster with his jacket and turned around smiling at his friends. He said nothing, but began to walk towards Lugia, very slowly. Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed, which caused Sun to speed up.

When Sun finally climbed onto Lugia, Crystal was staring at him impatiently and said, "Is there anything else you want to do to kill our time?"

Sun stopped and thought. After a moment he said, "Yeah actually."

Crystal's eyes narrowed and she said, "I was joking…"

Sun grinned and said, "Don't worry, this little detour shouldn't take too much time. We're going to be passing through Kanto, I was wondering if there was any chance we could stop in Celadon City?"

Everyone looked at him, genuinely curious as to why Celadon, and Lillie asked, "Why?"

Sun smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's where I grew up. I want to see how much has changed since."


	15. Slight Detour

Chapter 15: Slight Detour

The flight to Celadon was long, though Sun had been wide awake the whole flight. The others had slept, except Crystal who had been directing Lugia. Sun didn't speak much during the flight. As he was trying to think about all he remembered about Celadon. He had left it when he was ten, heading for Alola, where he met Lillie and his whole adventure had unfolded. He smiled and looked down at Lillie, who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. The only things he could remember was the gym leader of the town, Erika, had been a very nice and calm person, though his was probably due to the Vileplumes in the gym that used Sweet Scent constantly. In small doses, it attracted wild pokemon, but in larger amount it was used as a calming agent that was often used in spas or botanical gardens, such as the gym. When he was four, he had accidentally wandered into the gym and passed out. Erika took no more gym battles until Sun had fully recovered, which took almost a month. He remembered Red had come through the town on his journey to become champ, though this was years before he had been born.

The only other thing he could remember was the game corner in the town. It was a former base of Team Rocket, and it used all its winnings to full it's evil plans until Red, Blue, and Green had shut Team Rocket down. The basement still existed under the game corner, but no one ever went down there. I wonder what is down there, Sun thought, as he peered thoughtfully at the horizon. He began mindlessly staring, and before he realized it, the had arrived at Celadon. Crystal said, "Hey, sleepyheads, wake up! We're in Celadon."

Everyone groaned, except Sun who was already awake. Everyone looked around and saw night had fallen by the time the reached Celadon. They also saw Crystal had landed Lugia in a giant body of water next to some person's house. Crystal stood up and slid off Lugia with a giggle, which caused Gold to smile and mutter dreamily, "I love her…"

Sun chuckled and lifted up Lillie, who had still been laying his his lap, and carried her off Lugia. Red saw them and called down, "Hey Sun! You practicing for the wedding or something?"

Sun and Lillie both blushed, as Sun had been carrying her bridal style, and Sun set her down gently. The two stared into each other's eyes for a second and kissed. They were in the middle of kissing when Green bumped into Sun and said, "Oh, sorry! You two were kinda in the way to get off though…" The two blushed again, but took each others hands and began to walk off when Sun reached into his pocket and…

"The ring!", he thought with alarm. Darkrai Two replied, "What?"

Sun thought, patting his pocket inconspicuously but urgently, "I bought Lillie an engagement ring when we got back to Alola after dealing with Arceus, and I've kept it on me ever since, and now its…"

He stopped and Darkrai Two said, "Do you know where you could have dropped it?"

Sun replied, "Oh, I didn't drop it…" He looked over at Green, who's hand was in her pocket, which she never did. Sun let go of Lillie's hand and said, " I'm going to walk around for a bit. I'll be back."

She smiled and nodded, eager to explore the city herself. She walked off while Sun walked towards Green. When he got to her, he just stuck his hand out and said, "Really?"

She smiled slyly, and put the ring in his hand. "Looks nice Sun. When'd she propose?"

"Shut up Green. You know full well that I'm going too, just… I haven't yet."

She smiled again, though more warm than sly, though there was a hint of it in the sid of her lip that Green was trying to restrain. Sun looked around and said, "You know… not much has changed. No building have been built, though I'll attribute that to Erika not wanting to take out anymore trees?"

Green nodded and pondered, "I've never understood why her gym puzzle involved cutting trees, considering how much she loved plants."

Sun shrugged and continued to look around. He thought, "Hey Darkrai Two. You there?" He got no response. He continued to look around and saw it standing in front of the game corner. It looked over at Sun, beckoned to him, and phased through the door. Sun looked at Green and said, "Hey, I'm going to the game corner for a bit. When everyone's ready to leave, come find me."

She nodded and Sun walked towards the game corner. When he got there, he pulled the door, but it didn't open. He heard a click from the other side and it opened. Darkrai Two had unlocked the door and said, "Sorry. Trying to make it so no one else is aware of my presence or else it could…: It stopped mid sentence and did not continue.

Sun raised his eyebrow and said, "What would it do?"

Darkrai Two shook its head and said, "That I cannot say, yet at least."

Sun rolled his eyes and began walking around the game corner, flanked by Darkrai Two, when he heard something coming from the basement. He walked over towards the entrance and saw it was open. Sun looked at Darkrai Two and said, "This your doing?" Darkrai Two shook its head and Sun sighed. "So much for a small detour," He said as he plunged into the depths with Darkrai Two behind him.


	16. Strange Noises

Chapter 16: Strange Noises

Sun and Darkrai Two crept slowly into the depths of the underground Rocket lab, trying to follow the sound they were hearing. It didn't sound healthy, but didn't sound human either, though it did sound like something groaning. The two kept their guard up as they were walking through the lab when Sun said, "You know… all known Team Rocket labs were converted into Corps locations when we started to take over… I wonder if the security system still works?" Sun looked around and noticed a set of computers and walked over to them and brought out his dex. Before he woke Rotom up, he motioned for Darkrai Two to hide, which it did, by returning to Sun's mind.

When Rotom woke up, it said, "Hey buddy!" Then it looked around and said, "Why do you always need my help in these dangerous looking labs? And what's that noise?"

Sun said, "That's what I'm trying to find out… Any chance you can hack into the computer and get the security system on my dex?"

Rotom laughed and said, "I'm hurt you even doubt me. Give me a sec." It jumped into the computer, and within a minute, popped back out, and went back into his dex, though there was a new button now, that looked like a camera. "Press the button, and you'll be able to cycle through all the cameras that are still running in the place."

"Thanks Rotom," Sun said with a smile. He began to cycle through the cameras as he walked and noticed a few oddities throughout the cameras. One, there seemed to be a pokeball in one of the labs that Sun recognized, though couldn't place why. The second, he noticed a strange pinkish light in another one of the labs, and the groans seemed to be coming from the light. Lastly, Sun saw the inside of a lab that looked really familiar, almost like…

"No…" Sun thought, "That can't be it…"

"What is it?" Darkrai Two asked.

Sun said, "This lab… it's from a dream that Darkrai sent me. It showed me when Barry was converted into a Deobrid. But, I saw some of these things in Kalos, which means…"

"Deobrids are being created in labs across the world," Darkrai Two finished, with the same horror, but didn't seemed shocked.

"You don't seem surprised by that," Sun noted.

Darkrai Two didn't respond, so Sun drew the pistol Gladion gave him and walked down the halls. He walked past many labs, but when he looked in the window, it was never the strange light or the pokeball lab. Finally, after what seemed like an hour for Sun, though was in reality on five minutes, Sun stumbled across the pokeball lab. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sun then kicked the door, and it came off surprisingly easily. He walked over to the pokeball and looked at it. He picked it up and realized why he knew it. "T...this is a Shadow Ball… what is it doing here?"

Darkrai Two pointed out, "This is a former Rocket lab. Perhaps they were created here and shipped to the compound?"

Sun shrugged and put it in his pocket which caused Darkrai Two to cry out, "Wait, you're keeping it?!"

Sun nodded and thought, "You never know when it might be useful to have…" Darkrai Two hesitated, but said nothing. The two then continued down the hall, when Sun saw the pink light coming from one of the labs. He walked over to the door and noticed it was open. He opened it and saw it was the light of a computer. He walked over and sat in front of it, reading the files on the computer.

For the most part, the files were nothing unusual for Corps computer, until Sun read the most recently opened file on the computer, which made Sun feel uneasy, as the date accessed was the same day. Sun read it and it said, among other not really important things, "Subject 02 has escaped from the lab yesterday. We searched all over, but found no trace of it. It, and it's friend, Subject 01, has also escaped. Both have an odd presence about them, though we are unsure what. The hope was to find out about them, but that has failed. I must go turn the alarm off and return to Barry to explain the situation."

Sun began to listen and realized that the strange sound was coming from an alarm. Sun said aloud, "Who or what are the Subjects?"

Darkrai Two was hesitant before saying, "I'm unsure…"

Sun turned and saw Darkrai Two had entered its physical form. Sun looked back at the computer and scanned through it to see if he could find anything on what Subject 01 and 02 were, but to no avail. He sighed and was about to leave when he heard a crashing noise down the hall. Sun drew his pistol, turning around. He noticed the pink light in the room had disappeared, which he thought was odd, as he thought it had been the computer, but it was still on. Sun walked out of the room and looked up and down the hall, and noticed a filing cabinet had been knocked over. He walked over to it, and didn't notice anything too suspicious about it, other than it had just fallen over. Sun brought out Rotom again and looked through the cameras, but couldn't find what ever had knocked down the filing cabinet. Sun sighed, holstered his pistol, and said, "Do you know what that was?"

Darkrai Two shook its head and said, "No I don't, but whatever it was, it's gone now. I can't sense it anywhere near here."

Sun nodded and began to walk back towards the exit, when he pondered, "What if whatever that was was trying to lead us to that computer?"

Darkrai Two shrugged and said, "Anything's possible…"

Sun turned and said, "You seem lost in thought."

Darkrai Two nodded and said, "It's about you taking the Shadow Ball. Only evil things can come from you having that. I really don't think you should keep it."

Sun thought for a moment, knowing full well that it was right, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling he needed to keep it. Sun looked at Darkrai Two and shook his head. Darkrai Two looked dejected by that, but said nothing. With that, the two headed to the exit.

When they finally made it out, day had started to break and Darkrai Two hide in Sun's mind to remain hidden. Sun walked out of the game corner and saw all his friends were running around, looking for something. Sun walked over and said, "What's wrong?"

All his friends turned and said, "There you are!"

Sun raised an eyebrow and said, "I was in the game corner… where I told Green I would be."

Everyone glared at Green, who said, "I… may have forgotten."

Sun facepalmed and said, "Everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and began to climb onto Lugia, who was patiently waiting. Sun looked in his bag and saw the Shadow Ball sitting there. Darkrai Two's words rang in his head, "Only evil things can come from you having that."

Sun was lost in thought when he heard Lillie call, "Sun! Come on, we're all waiting on you."

Sun shook himself back to reality and smiled. He climbed onto Lugia and sat next to Lillie, who rested her head on his shoulder, and said, "Let's head for Johto!"


	17. Flight Over Kanto

Chapter 17: Flight Over Kanto

After the group took off from Kanto, Crystal turned to everyone and said, "We should be reaching Johto in a few hours. If you want to get any sleep, I'd advise you get some now."

Everyone nodded. Red and green laid down next to each other and drifted off, Dawn and Lucas sat and spoke, though quietly so no one else could hear them, Crystal and Gold were doing similar, while Sun and Lillie were sitting together and smiling, but weren't speaking, until Lillie said, "We haven't spoke much about what happened that day."

Sun looked at her and said, "At the Corps' compound?"

She nodded and said, "I knew you had died but… Giratina sent you back? You never mentioned that. And what was that Dialga meant about there being a weird presence around you?"

Sun felt Darkrai Two get uneasy in his head, and frowned, but merely said to Lillie, "It didn't seem important at the time. I was able to be with you and that's all that mattered. As for what Dialga was referring too…" He shrugged and continued, "I don't have a clue."

Lillie's head, which was rested on Sun's shoulder, turned and looked him in the eyes and said, "It didn't seem important to tell your love that you have been returned to life by the ruler of the Distortion World?"

Sun chuckled and said, "That's one way to put it, yeah."

Lillie giggled and rolled her eyes. She looked over the land and said, "While we were in Kanto, you were gone for awhile. I know some people really enjoy the slots, but you don't seem like the gambling type." She turned back and said, "What were you doing in the lab?"

Sun sighed and said, "It was on our way, and I wanted to stop to make sure there was no one there to cause problems for Kanto…"

As there were talking, suddenly a spray off molten lava spewed up in front of Lugia, causing to to fly straight up to avoid getting burned. There was only one slight problem with this: everyone on Lugia back fell off with the sudden movement. Thankfully, Lugia realized this, tucked its wings in, dove down, and was able to catch everyone. When everyone had shaken off their shock, Sun walked over to Lugia's head and looked at the lava. Sun stared and said, "This is what's been happening in other regions since Arceus' corruption?"

Everyone but Lillie nodded and Crystal said, "People have gotten close, but so far there haven't been any casualties."

Sun kept staring and said, "Lugia keep flying us towards our destination, but be weary of this happening again."

Lugia cried out and kept flying. Sun walked back and sat with the group and said, "I don't like it."

Lucas raised his eyebrow and said, "Almost getting burned alive from random lava? Yeah, I don't like it either."

Sun shook his head and said, "No, not that. I mean, yeah I don't like that either, but… something about the timing of the timing of the lava seemed unnatural."

Red said, "You have my attention. What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'm correct, we just now passed into Johto?"

Gold nodded and said, "Yeah." He pointed to a town beneath them and said, "That town's called New Bark Town. It's where Crystal and I grew up. The town we're headed to is called Mahogany Town. The town's gym leader used to be Pryce, but…"

Sun said, "But what?"

Gold remained silent for a second before saying, "That's a story for another time. Just know Pryce isn't the gym leader now."

Lillie said, "Well doesn't there need to be a gym leader?"

Gold nodded and said, "Yeah, there is. It's a man from a region called Ransei. He's… different. He wears ancient armor, but he's an extremely powerful Ice Type trainer. His name is Mitsuhide."

Sun nodded and said, "Can't say I've heard of Ransei before…"

Red stared at Sun and said, "How have you not? The place literally looks like Arceus."

Sun looked surprised and said, "Then I'm really surprised I haven't heard of it. After all this is over, remind me to check the place out."

Red smiled but Green said, "Uh, Sun? You were saying something about the lava?"

Sun nodded, remembering what he had been thinking. "Well," he said, "Don't you think it's a little weird that it started to shoot out just as we left Kanto?"

Green shrugged and said, "We got unlucky? Those things have been happening in Kanto to."

"Well, a natural disaster happened in Kalos to, when I arrived there to check out the Lysandre Labs there. I think there's a pattern of where these things are happening."

Dawn said, "What is it?"

Sun explained, "I think they're happening wherever the Order's most powerful. Or at least, where the bulk of their forces are."

Lillie said, "So you think the Order is responsible for these natural disasters, not Arceus' corruption?"

Sun looked like he was going to continue when Crystal interrupted by saying, "Hey guys. We just reached Mahogany Town. It's time to stop these guys."


	18. Lights Out

Chapter 18: Lights Out

Lugia landed in the center of Mahogany Town, screeched, and lowered its head to let all of its riders off. Crystal and Gold were off first, talking about what they remembered about the underground lab , Lucas and Dawn quickly after, who were just admiring Johto, then it was Sun and Lillie, hands intertwined, and finally Red and Green, who had meant to kiss quickly, but turned into 30 seconds of bliss, and the others were so confused on what to do, they just stared at the two. Once they off of Lugia, Sun asked, "You two done?"

Green smirked and said, "Why? Embarrassed to watch to grown adults enjoy their time together?"

Sun just rolled his eyes and glanced at Gold and said, "So, what should we be expecting?"

Gold frowned and said, "Well, Team Rocket, or Neo Team Rocket as they were called here in Johto, had traps set up throughout the base that summoned voltorbs that would explode if you weren't careful. There was also many different branching paths, and Barry along with the rest of the Order could be down anyone of them."

Dawn sighed and said, "So we're going in blind?"

Crystal nodded sadly, and said, "We have nothing else to go off…"

Sun nodded definitely and said, feeling his blood boil at the mere thought of Barry, "We'll find them, and when we do, they're dead."

Sun felt Lillie jolt slightly when Sun said that they were going to kill the members of the Order. Sun did feel that maybe it was a little extreme, but he thought after all Barry has done to torture people, Sun figured it would be justified. He was thinking about this when he heard Darkrai Two's voice say, "Sun, never lose sight of what's important in life…"

Sun blinked and thought, "What do you mean?" In response, Darkrai Two sighed, but said nothing. "Thanks for the cryptic message, O Wise One," Sun thought in a patronising tone, which strangely seemed to amuse Darkrai Two.

The sound of Lucas' voice shook Sun back to reality, with Lucas saying, "Well, I guess we should get going. Gold, Crystal, lead the way."

The group walked over to a building in the middle of town that was obviously a souvenir shop, with a tree sticking out of the ground next to it. Nothing would be odd about this, except the tree had a satellite dish sticking straight out of the top. Sun stopped and said, "How did they ever remain hidden with this?"

Gold looked up and chuckled. "You guess is as good as mine, Sun."

The group walked into the shop and a man standing behind the counter greeted them and did his best to try and sell the a little jewel that he claimed was mined in Johto, though it looked like an average water stone to Sun. The man stopped when he finally noticed who the two leading the group were. The man smiled and said, ""Oh! Hello Gold! Hello Crystal! What brings you two here?"

Crystal said, "We need to get into the old lab. Does the entrance still connect?"

The man nodded and said, "Right under the bookshelf where Lance found it. I keep it covered so random people don't go in, though I don't know why you'd need to go in."

"Why's that?" Sun asked inquisitively.

"Well," The man said, "No one's been in there for years. The only entrance is under the bookshelf, and as I said, I keep it covered at all times."

Gold asked politely, "Well can you open it anyway? We need to check."

The man nodded and walked over and pushed a conspicuous bookshelf, and revealed a stairway going down. Once the bookshelf was moved, there was one thing immediately apparent: the lab was not empty. Noises could be heard from the lab, though not clearly, just enough to know it was there. The man frowned and said, "But, no one…" then he shook his head and said, "I'll cover it once you guys enter. If there really are people down there, there must be another entrance."

Everyone nodded and began to climb down the stairs, when Sun turned to the man and said, "Hey, sir. You have a flashlight we can use? Looks like it's going to get dark."

The man nodded and rummaged around under his desk. Suddenly, he pulled out a flashlight and tossed it to Sun. Sun looked at it and said, "Where's the light bulb? I just see this strange stone where it should be…"

The man chuckled and said, "The stone is the light bulb. It's said to be a special stone, though I've never found a use for it other than light can pass through it. If you find out what it does, you can keep it."

Sun nodded and climbed the rest of the way down the stairs and met up with his group. He heard the bookshelf being slide back into place, and noticed the light was slowly disappearing. Sun almost turned on the flashlight, when a blue glow filled up the room. Sun looked at the source and saw Lillie's Umbreon's blue marking were glowing brightly.

"Huh, well I guess we didn't need this," Sun said as he shoved the flashlight into his backpack.

Lillie smiled and said, "I like to be thinking ahead."

The group began walking down the hallway when they reached a three-way branch in the path, which worried Gold and Crystal tremendously.

"What's so bad?" Red asked. "There are three ways we could go. Split up into three groups, go down each way. Whichever two are incorrect come back here, meet up, and head down the correct path."

"If it doesn't kill you." Gold said solemnly.

The group began to ponder what to do, when Sun noticed a pink light coming from the left path, while faint, it was there, that the other two didn't have. Sun stared and realised it was a similar glow to that of the Team Rocket base in Kanto. Sun said confidently, "We go down the left path."

Everyone stared at him and Crystal said, "That's a lot of confidence for someone who's never been here once in his life. How're you so sure?"

Sun pointed and said, "See that faint pink light? It's starting to fade a little, but it's there. I saw it once before and it lead me to where I wanted to go. I'm willing to trust it again."

His friends looked wearily at him and each other, save for Lillie who smiled, nodded and said, "Alright. Let's go."

Green looked at her and said, "Just like that?"

Lillie nodded and said, "I've learned to trust Sun's gut instincts. I mean, they've gotten us this far, haven't they?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, no one having a better solution, and the group began to descend into the darkness.


	19. Delving Into the Depths

You know, I keep forgetting to put this in, but I obviously don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 19: Delving Into the Depths

The group crept down the cramped hallways at a toddler's pace to make sure they didn't run into any traps. So far they had managed to avoid the few they ran into. Sun was leading the way with Lillie close by his side, followed by Green and Crystal, who were whispering about Team Rocket, Red and Gold, who were arguing about who was stronger, and finally Dawn and Lucas, who were holding hands, but saying nothing. The group tried to keep an upbeat attitude, but it wasn't easy. They were inside their enemy's most base, with no back up and possibly their entire force.

As Sun was leading them through the hallways, he kept thinking about the ring he held in his pocket. "Never lose sight of what's important in life…" Sun still couldn't figure out what Darkrai Two meant by that. After a few minutes of trying to figure it out, Sun thought, "Okay, Darkrai Two, what'd you mean by your comment earlier?"

Sun waited, expecting a reply, but strangely, never received one. Sun thought again, "Uh… Dakrai? You here?"

Again, no response. Sun tried desperately to scan through his mind looking for Darkrai Two, though oddly Sun couldn't feel his presence in his head at all. Sun stopped abruptly, trying to piece together what had happened, but he couldn't think of anything. Lillie turned to Sun quizzically and asked, "You okay Sun?"

He blinked and nodded. He may not have been the oldest or the most experienced, but one thing he did know is that he was the leader of the group and he couldn't show any hesitation. The others looked at him oddly, but he just said, "Just worried about our friends back in Kalos is all."

The others nodded, clearly the thought had crossed their minds a couple times. Sun continued to lead the group, until they came to an observation deck, that hung over a laboratory.

"Huh," Crystal grunted in surprise, "Looks like your pink light did get us here in one piece… Well this is the lab we came here for. I count over a hundred enemies down there. What's our plan Sun?"

Sun walked over to the observation deck and looked down. Crystal was right, there were plenty of Deobrids in the lab, but oddly, Barry was nowhere in sight. Sun scanned through the room and said, "The only thing we can do is a head on assault, take down as many of them as we can, and when their reinforcements show up, keep them away from the others and try to separate them to pick them off as easily as possible."

Gold stared at him in complete confusion and cried out, "Seriously? That's your plan? That's basically 'Let's head in there and make it up as we go'! How is that supposed to work?"

Sun chuckled and said, "Please tell me the last time one of our plans didn't rely on making things up as we went?"

Red nodded and stated, "I see your point Sun, just… ah… How're we getting down there?"

Everyone stared at Sun who was quietly pacing to and from the guard rails connected to the observation deck. Finally he nodded, but said nothing. Green said mockingly, "Sun, would you like to share your thought with the rest of the class?"

Sun just grinned and sprinted to the guard rails and jumped off. "OH ARCEUS!" Screamed Lillie as they all ran towards the rail, wondering what would cause Sun to suddenly jump. The drop looked easily five stories, and if it somehow didn't kill him, every bone in his body would definitely be broken. Everyone watched as Sun fell, unmoving.

Suddenly, he grabbed a pokeball on his belt and sent out his Snorlax, which was sent out right underneath him. Sun landed right on Snorlax, who only moaned a little, but Sun stood up and climbed off. All the Deobrids turned towards him and he grinned, looked up and said, "Don't worry, it's safe!"

Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded, before Lucas said, "Welp… I guess this'll be fun." Then he jumped, and just like Sun, landed on Snorlax. One by one the friends jumped off, until it was just Lillie and Green who were up on the observation deck. Lillie looked over and sighed. Green looked at her and said, "Afraid of heights?"

Lillie nodded and said, "I've been high up before, while riding Latias, but never have I had to jump off a ledge and land on a Snorlax before."

Green smiled and took Lillie's hand. Lillie raised and eyebrow, when suddenly, Green jumped while still holding onto Lillie, pulling her down with her. Lillie yelled to her, "If we live through this, remind me to kill you!"

Green grinned, wind rushing through her hair, and stated, "Duly noted, now when we land get ready for action."

The two land and jumped off of the Snorlax, who didn't look hurt, but did look hungry, and stood by their friends. Sun had already sent out his Primarina and had had it use Moonblast on the nearest Deobrids, Lucas had sent out his Darkrai and was having it use a mix of Dark Void and Dark Pulse, to cause as much disruption and possible, Dawn's Empoleon was launching jet of water towards the Deobrids with Hydro Pump, when Green sen out her Shaymin it began launching volleys of Seed Flares from behind Red's Chariard, which was launching as many Fire Blasts as it could manage. Lillie looked around and saw that they were actually winning and she got excited. She sent out her Mew and called, "Mew, Reflect Type on Darkrai, just to be on the safe side!"

Mew flew over to Darkrai, and though nothing looked particularly different about Mew, it seemed to have a darker aura. Lillie smiled and called out, "Okay Mew, Now use Shadow Ball!"

Mew stretched out it small hands and a ball of darkness about as big as Mew appeared and launched it towards the Deobrids, which were to scattered to form to much of an attack.

Sun called out to everyone, "Don't let up! That'll give them a chance to regroup. Just keep hitting them!" Sun began to smile, knowing that they were winning.

That is, until a Deobrid in its Speed Forme charged right through their Pokemon and wrapped it's tentacle arms around Lillie's throat.


	20. Corruption

Case and point from a couple chapters ago. Forgot to include the disclaimer saying I don't own Pokemon. Reviews are welcome, both enjoyment or a critique.

Chapter 20: Corruption

The Deobrids held Lillie up by her throat, her face becoming noticeably more pale by the passing second. Sun drew the pistol Gladion gave him, and was about to fire, when the Deobrid turned and stared at him, with eyes that almost said, "Do it. I dare you." Sun pulled back the hammer on the pistol, but noticed the Deobrid's grip tighten.

"I wouldn't do that…" came a metallic voice across the room. Everyone turned and saw Barry, wearing his armor, walking towards the fight. Once he reached them, he took off his mask revealing his decrypted looking face. Barry smiled and said, "Unless you want your girlfriend to die."

Sun stared Barry right in the eyes and said insultingly, "Put your mask back on, I can actually look at you that way."

Barry smiled and nodded towards the Deobrid holding Lillie, who tightened it's grip even more, causing Lillie's kicking to become slowly less sporadic as she lost air. Barry's smile widened as complete fear shown on Sun's face. "See, I have control you right now. I know how far you'd be willing to go to save her. I mean, damn, you'd probably doom the world to save her… Which is what I'm counting on." He outstretched his normal hand and said, "The ball please."

Sun's friends looked at Sun and Red asked, fear creeping into his voice, "Sun, what does he mean by that?"

Sun knew exactly what he meant, but instead of giving him it, he asked, "How'd you know I had it…"

Barry grinned and said, "Security footage." Then his expression became deathly before he continued, "The ball. NOW! I will have him squish your girlfriend's throat."

Sun stared right at Barry, trying… no, hoping to call his bluff, but much to Sun's dismay, Barry nodded towards the Deobrid who continued to tighten his grip, a trickle of blood starting to run down Lillie's neck. Sun saw that and snapped. He dropped his gun and flung open his pack and pulled out the Shadow Ball. He stared at Barry who was just smiling, pleased with himself.

The little noise that was apparent in the room silenced as soon as Sun brought the ball out of his pack. Sun's friends eyes widened at the sight of the cursed pokeball and Crystal asked in a whispered, "Sun, where did you…"

Sun cut her off when he said, "Drop her now and I'll give this to you. But you drop her, Now!"

Barry shrugged and motioned to the Deobrids holding Lillie, who dropped her. Thankfully Gold and Green were close enough to catch her before her head hit the ground, but Lillie's eyes were closed and she was bleeding from her neck. Sun saw her and became enraged. He was about to order his Primarina, when he noticed something really strange. None of the Pokemon he or his friends had sent out were on the battlefield. He looked around and heard Barry's maniacal laughter, then, "Just noticed? I was finally able to perfect our pokeball jamming system so well it reverts the signal pokeballs send when they release a pokemon, causing the pokemon on the battlefield to return to their pokeballs. Genius, I know." Then he motioned with his arm again and said, "The ball."

Sun stared at the ball and thought, "Wait, the way he explains it, it jams all pokeballs in the vicinity, including the Shadow ball… what could he ever want this for?" Sun shook his head and took a deep breath…

… and put the Shadow ball into Barry's hand. Barry grinned and brought his arm back. He stared at the ball. His eyes began to widen as he began to laugh more manically. Then he looked up at Sun and the group and said, "Finally, I can complete my plan." Then he moved his hand and the group was hit by a Psychic attack, sending them flying.

Green and Gold landed on their feet and were able to put Lillie onto the ground and continue tending to her wound. Lucas and Dawn landed on their stomachs, though Lucas broke his arm on the landing, causing Dawn to rush to his side. Red and Crystal landed somewhat graceful, they didn't break any bones, but didn't quite land on their feet. Sun got hit the hardest, flying with so much force, he was actually embedded into a nearby wall, which caused Sun to howl in a mix of pain and rage. After his first attacked, Barry used Gravity, and the group was held to the ground, though Sun remained on his feet, mostly because he couldn't get out of the wall.

Barry chuckled and said, "That should hold you. As a reward for bringing this, I'll even let you watch the tree you've planted bear fruit."

Barry walked over to a strange machine that had a place for a humanoid to be restrained and two beams that were pointing at the place to be strapped in, but didn't seem to be doing anything. Barry walked over to the machine and held up the Shadow ball…

And crushed it. Right in front of everyone he crushed the it. Then Barry opened his hand and picked up a black shard from the broken ball. He smiled and said, "There you are. The final piece to my little puzzle." Then he turned around and addressed the group. "What you're about to see has never been done before. Even fusing with pokemon has been done before, or at least, from what I could tell from Team Rocket's limitless research." Barry then turned back around and slipped the shard into the machine. It began to make a eerily evil noise as it began to whorle to life.

As the machine was staring up, Barry turned around and continued his monologue. "You see, there were these pokemon trainers years ago that actually controlled pokemon through use of a stone, not a pokeball. These fighters would fuse with their pokemon and were known as 'Burst Warriors'. These people were extremely powerful…"

The machine Cut him off by saying, " _Power at 25%._ "

Barry continued, "They were powerful fighters, as they had the thoughts of a human, but the power of a pokemon. These stones, known as 'Burst Hearts,' have been artificially made, but to use them successfully, a person has to have a powerful trust between himself and his pokemon and a bond like that can take years to form…"

" _Power at 50%_ "

"Of course, I don't have that kind of time," Barry said as he began to clamp the restraints on himself, "So, I began doing more research, as I knew I needed the power of a pokemon at my command, and I would finally claim my place as the most powerful person alive! Then I stumbled upon an event that happened a couple years ago in the Torren region, where a human being was successfully morphed with a Deoxys, and I found out it was really simple. If I could infect my own blood with a specific strand of the Pokerus virus, I would literally become part Deoxys…"

" _Power at 75%_ "

"Once I found the specific strand," Barry said, finishing strapping himself in, "I was able to very easily duplicate it, and grow my numbers, but the problem is that even in this stage, my Deoxys half is still too weak to completely annihilate you and your _friends,_ " There was a harsh enunciation on the word, "as shown by our attack on your little Paradise bath in Alola. But, I was able to come up with a solution to this…"

" _Power at 100% Initiating in 3...2...1…_ "

Suddenly pure black beams shot out of the machines, aimed straight at Barry, who was howling at the top of his lungs in pain, cursing every second. Suddenly, a black orb began to form around Barry, and soon it enveloped the whole machine and no one could see or hear Barry. The group of friends stared in horror at the sphere, except for Lillie who was unconscious.

After a minute of silence, the orb dissipated. Everyone heard the restraints release and everyone stared in horror at Barry, though he stood in darkness only revealing his human half. He took a step into the light, showing his full body. His entire Deoxys half was now matte black, with a glowing red eye. Barry then finished, "My solution? To turn my Deoxys half into a shadow pokemon."


	21. Burst

Chapter 21: Burst

The room remained silent for half a minute before Barry smirked and said, staring at Dawn, "What? Don't know how to react to seeing your childhood best friend?" He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

She had a look of disgust on her face as he was about to rub her cheek, Lucas growled, "Do not touch her, you bastard…"

This took Barry's attention away from Dawn, but diverted it to Lucas, who wasn't in the best shape. Barry chuckled and walked over to him. Barry kneeled right in front of him and whispered, though everyone could hear it in the silent room, "You got guts to say that to me, even though I could kill you with the flick of my wrist. I mean, seems to me you've got a death wish." Then Barry grabbed Lucas' throat and lifted him up, and continued, "And I would be happy to oblige."

Barry began choking Lucas, who was squirming to try to escape, when a voice filled with rage called out, "Drop him, and I might let you live."

Everyone looked towards the voice and saw Sun standing. Even though Gravity was still in effect, he was somehow standing, though his nose was bleeding, he had a giant gash on his forehead, and his arm was twisted from being embedded into a wall. Barry stared at him for a second and began laughing hysterically, so much that he did actually drop Lucas. Gold, who could barely talk from the force of Gravity on him, croaked, "Sun, don't… Lillie wouldn't want you to…"

Sun shook his head, actually smiled and said with a cocky attitude, "Don't worry, I've got this."

Barry, who was crying from laughing so hard, began to stand up and said, "Oh really? And what do you have? I have power beyond your comprehension. What do you have?"

Sun glared at Barry and said simply, "A plan."

Barry rolled his eyes and said, "Heh, well that ain't going to help you." In a split second, Barry charged at Sun and threw him across the room, Sun landing right on top of his pack, which he had dropped because of Barry's Psychic attack. Barry began to howl with laughter and said, "How'd that plan work out for you Sun?"

To everyone's confusion, Sun began to chuckle. He tried to stand up, but almost collapsed. He just took a knee, and said, "Pretty good actually." Then he picked up his bag and pulled out…

"A flashlight?" Barry asked, clearly confused. "What are you going to do to me with a flashlight?"

Sun smiled and dropped it on the floor. The glass on it shattered, but Sun just picked it back up and pulled a gem out of the flashlight. Barry's eyes widened, speechless. Crystal noticed Barry's reaction and croaked, "What… what is it Sun?"

Sun smiled, staring at the gem. He looked up at Barry and said, "You know what it is, don't you?"

Barry said, clearly still shocked, "How… how did you find one of those?"

Sun responded, though ignoring his question, "I didn't know what this was when I was given it, though I was told it was important. After your little monologue, I though maybe, but when I saw a slight glow coming from my bag, I was sure."

Barry's lip twitched and he said, "Your bag… glowed?"

Sun smirked and said, "Yeah, and had you not been so preoccupied with your perfectness," saying this caused Sun to chuckled a little, before continuing, "you probably would have noticed."

Barry charged at Sun, but it was too late. Sun held up the gem and suddenly a shadow engulfed Sun, though this darkness seemed different than the one that had engulf Barry and his machine. That darkness seemed like that of a black hole, ready to devour everything. This shadow seemed more like that of a new moon, peaceful and full of life. Barry was unable to stop himself, and he charged straight into the shadow, which he bounced off, with enough force to send him hurtling into some boxes, which disrupted Barry's concentration, causing the Gravity to disappear.

All of Sun's friends stared at the shadow and Gold said, "What is going on? I've never seen this before…"

Everyone shook their heads, unsure of what was happening. Crystal walked over to Green and Gold and said, "How's Lillie?"

Gold and Green looked at each other and Green said, "Shit!"

The two reached down and rolled Lillie over, and looked at her. She was bleed pretty badly from her neck and she wasn't conscious. Gold checked her pulse and sighed with relief. "She's still got a pulse, though it's weak. We need to cover the wound." Green and Crystal nodded, though they didn't have anything. Gold took off his jacket and said to Green, "Put this on the wound and keep pressure on it. Crystal look through your bag to see if you have anything first aid related. I'm going to ask the others if they have anything." The two nodded, but the three were quickly stopped because they saw all the shadows begin to melt off Sun. When the shadow had melted away everyone stared in awe at Sun.

His black hair had become snow white, his jeans and jacket had disappeared, and deep purple jacket and pants remained, which oddly suited Sun. He appeared to be wearing a reddish cowl, but the strangest this was that his hands had become claws and a black aura surrounded him.

Sun stood still with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened them up, revealing the final change: His black eyes had becoming a light green. He looked around and at himself. He smiled and said, his voice unchanged, "It worked."

Barry stood up and said, "How?! It would take years to form a bond like that, and with your appearance you joined with a…

Sun nodded and said, "A Darkrai. Yes."

Dawn stood up and said, "Wait! Can someone explain what's going on?"

Sun turn to her and smiled, "Well, Barry already did. What I just did is called Burst."

Barry growled, "A slight annoyance, but it's still just one of you against all of us." Then he smirked and said, "I doubt you could even take out one of my, what do you call them? Deobrids?" Then he motioned to on of his Deobrids to attack.

Sun stood in front of his friends. Red stood up, but Sun motioned for him to sit back down. "Take care of Lillie. I've got these guys." Then he charged the Deobrid.

It was in it's speed forme, and it tried to use Psychic on Sun, but nothing happened. Sun smiled and said, "Psychic type moves do nothing to Dark types." Then he used Shadow Claw on it, and eviscerated it. There nothing but blood and guts left of the Deobrid. Sun looked at his claw, which was soaked in blood. Then he looked up, smiling and said, "That all you got Barry?"

Barry's eyes were filled with rage when he turned and he said to his other Deobrids, "What are you doing? ATTACK!"


	22. Choices

To make up for missing yesterday, I'll post two today, and this one's a long one. Oh yeah, and I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 22: Choices

Sun stood still letting the Deobrids advance on him. There was about fifty of them advancing on him, the rest hanging back and watching. The first row, about ten of them were in their Defense forme, the next row, about fifteen, were in their Attack forme, and the remaining were in their normal forme. Once the Defense row was about ten yards away, Sun charged. He sliced one of the Defense formes and while he didn't completely annihilate this one, he definitely did kill it, evident from the blood hole in the middle of it's stomach from Sun's Shadow Claw attack. When he got past the first one, he began using Shadow Claw like a maniac, cutting down everything in his path, until he was roughly in the middle of all the Deobrids. Once he got there, he used Dark Pulse and sent the Deobrids that were still standing across the room. Sun stopped and took his breath and looked back at the carnage he had created. He was shocked.

There were blood and bodies everywhere. Sun hadn't even noticed how many he had killed, there had to be easily thirty bodies, all bloody or just piles of flesh and Deoxys parts. He looked at his friends who were slacked jawed with shock and even though Sun was easily thirty five feet away, he could see the horror in their eyes. He blinked and thought, "Glad Lillie's not conscious to see this." He took a deep breath and turned around.

The reaming Deobrids were standing watching him, but not charging. He watched them, unsure of what they were doing when he heard Lucas yell, "SUN!"

Sun turned around just as he got hit with a Focus Blast. He went sailing, but was able to land on his feet. He took a knee to recover and he looked up, pained. He saw Barry standing across from him, a blank look on his face. Sun stood up and walked towards him. On of the Deobrids got the stupid idea of charging Sun at this moment, which cost him his life, because Sun noticed and sent a Shadow Ball straight at him, which caused his body to melt. Sun looked at remaining Deobrids and said, "None of you interfere. This is between me and him."

The Deobrids looked at Barry who said, "You'd just get in my way of killing him. Stand down." The remaining Deobrids backed up, clearly afraid of the two. The two began to circle each other, though Sun never let Barry get between him and his friends. Barry sneered and said, "What's wrong Sun? You trying to protect something back there?"

Sun said nothing, they both knew the answer to his stupid question. The two then charged each other and clashed, Barry using Brick Break and Sun using Shadow Claw. The two held each other, locked in an attempt to hit the other. Seeing they were getting nowhere, Sun did a backflip away, kicking Barry in the face, which didn't do anything to him, but it made Sun happy. When he landed, he sent a Shadow Ball straight at Barry. Barry changed into his Defense forme, and shielded his human half.

When the smoke faded, Barry changed into his Speed forme and charged straight at Sun, catching him off guard. While Sun was fast because of Darkrai's speed, Deoxys, and there for Deobrids, speed forme was unrivaled, though they couldn't do much damage. When Barry reached him, he used Low Sweep, knocking Sun off balance, then followed up with Brutal Swing, sending Sun flying back, though he landed on his feet. Sun rolled his shoulders and said, "That all you got Barry, because if that's it, I can do this all day."

Barry smiled and said, "Cocky bastard aren't you? All right, I'll end you right now." Barry charged Sun in his Attack forme, his Shadowy aura glowing, and rammed into Sun, who tried to dodge him, but did get hit. Sun used Dark Pulse to knock Barry away, who didn't land nearly as gracefully as Sun had, landing on his back. Barry stood back up, blood dripping from his nose. He growled, "Come at me, Sun. I seem to be the only one charging here. To scared?"

Sun, who was hurting pretty badly after Barry's last attack, charged straight at Barry. Barry braced for his attack, when suddenly Sun vanished into a shadow. Barry was surprised by Sun's disappearance, when suddenly Sun reappeared behind Barry, using Shadow Ball. Barry howled in pain, his back smoking from the Shadow Ball. Barry took a step back and used Focus Blast but Sun was able to dodge it.

Barry said, "That was a good trick, though don't think it'll work again." Sun charged again, ignoring Barry's warning, and disappeared again. Barry closed his eyes and focused. He felt a presence behind and dove forward, turned around, and used Focus Blast again, which hit Sun square in the chest as soon as he left the shadow. Sun, surprised by how quickly things change, flew back and landed on his stomach.

Sun stood up and sighed. "All right," He thought, "Maybe not my smartest move." Then he used Shadow Ball. Barry dodge it, but wasn't prepared for Sun to use Dark Void. He fell asleep, and Sun charged straight at him, using Shadow Ball at close range again. Barry went flying, planting right into a wall, though the attack was able to wake him up. Barry pulled himself out of the wall and began to glow. Sun stood still for a second, baffled by the development, when he realised what it was. He tried to dodge it, but Barry's Solar Beam hit him right in the chest. Sun landed on his feet but coughed up some blood.

Sun looked up and saw Barry wasn't any better. He had cuts all over his face, and had a blood leaking from his mouth. Sun thought, "I hate to say it, but we're pretty evenly matched." Then he had an idea and thought, "It'll be a risk, but maybe…" Then he used Dark Void again, though Barry was easily able to dodge it now that he was prepared. Barry countered using Teleport to get behind Sun and used Brick Break right on his back. Sun went and landed on his stomach. He tried to lift himself up, but he collapsed.

Barry smirked as he walked over to Sun. Sun was bleed profusely from his head, his body was severely beaten, and he was almost out of energy. Barry flipped Sun over and planted his foot right on Sun's throat. Sun didn't move at all as Barry said, "You know, I thought you were all weaklings, but I take that back, you are a worthy opponent. You die with dignity, before the entire planet falls to me."

Strangely, Sun smirked and said, "And you, Barry, are an idiot." Barry's smirked faded and raised his eyebrow. Sun continued, "You're close enough for me to hit you with Dark Pulse." Barry's eyes widened as he realise his mistake to late. Sun used Dark Pulse, launching Barry into the air. When he landed, Sun stood up and created a Shadow Ball, but he held it in his hand. He walked over to Barry, lifted him by the throat and touched the Ball to Barry's chest and said, "You've lost. Any last words before you die?"

Barry nodded and said, "Yes actually. You have a choice right now. You could kill me right now… Or you could save your girlfriend." Sun's eyes widened as he looked at his friends. They were desperately trying to wake Lillie up, her wound was covered, but she remained unconscious. Barry continued, "If you kill me now, there's now way you'll have enough power to save her, I can tell you're weakened, though I'm no better off. I can't even use a move anymore without passing out. If you head over to her, with Darkrai's power, you can travel into her subconscious and save her, but I get away." He smirked and said, "Choose quickly, her life depends on it."

Sun looked back and forth and made his decision. He let go of Barry and ran straight for his friends. He turned as he ran and saw Barry watch him with curiosity. Barry then sighed, turned into his speed forme and ran off. Sun reached his friends and said, "How is she?"

His friends turned and looked at him grimly. He looked at himself and said, "I can't tell if that look is because I'm covered in blood, or because things aren't good."

Gold looked at him and said, "Both. We… don't know what to do. If we could, I could send out Celebi and have it freeze time and you could go in and save her but…"

Sun said, "I'm going in." Sun waited for a response from his friends, but didn't get one. He looked at them and noticed something. They all seemed frozen. He said, "Gold? Green? Guys? What's wrong?"

He heard a giggle and saw the pink light again. It flew over and suddenly the light around began to fade. Sun's eyes widened and said, "Celebi? How aren't you in your pokeball?"

The Celebi smiled and said, "Because I'm not Gold's Celebi. I'm the time travel pokemon, remember? Don't worry, your friends are fine, but even though time is frozen we don't have much time, as Dialga will notice soon. When that happens… well let's say Dialga doesn't like me interfering with time." Sun blinked and was about to ask about a hundred question, but Celebi said, "I can answer your questions later, but right now you need to go into Lillie's subconscious. When this is over, I won't be here. I need you to bring yourself and Darkrai to the Shrine in Ilex Forest, my place of power. Oh, and I mean the Darkrai that's been living in your mind for awhile, not Lucas'."

Sun's raised and eyebrow and asked, "How do you know about Darkrai Two?"

Celebi giggled again and responded simply, "I'll explain later." It gestured and Lillie and Sun nodded. He rested his hand gently on Lillie head, caressing it, and he closed his eyes, venturing into Lillie's mind.


	23. Wake Up

All right, I'll be honest, this is mostly just a fluff chapter between Lillie and Sun, but hey, it was fun to right. I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 22: Wake Up

Sun opened his eyes and saw he was back in Alola, specifically Poni Island, and it was dark out and the moon was shining brightly. First, he looked at himself and saw that he wasn't fused with Darkrai anymore. He sighed with relief, unsure how he was going to explain his look to Lillie, though he'd still have to in the real world. Next, he looked around and saw that there was people walking around, and Sun walked up to a fisherman and asked, "Hello sir, have you seen a blonde girl around? She'd be a little shorter than me, wearing a white dress."

The fisherman nodded and said, "Aye, she went over to Exeggutor Island. I can ferry you over, for a cost."

Sun rolled his eyes. He should have figured a fisherman would try and swindle some money out of him. He sighed and opened his wallet and saw there was plenty of Poke in it. He chuckled and said, "Alright. I'll take you up on that offer."

After about fifteen minutes of sailing, the two arrived at Exeggutor Island. Sun handed the man 100 Poke and stepped off the boat. Sun looked around, though didn't see Lillie anywhere. He turned to the man and asked, "You sure she's here?"

The man nodded and said, "Ferried her over myself, and she asked me to leave her here. She's probably up on the highest plateau."

Sun nodded and said, "Thank you. If you want to, you can head off." The man nodded and started his boat as Sun began walking up the dirt paths to the top, when he saw the enclave him and Lillie had hidden out in for a night during a rainstorm years ago. That night was the night that Lillie had decided to become a trainer, and it was because of him. He smiled at the memory and wondered if Lillie still remembered it.

He continued his way up and when he reached the top, he saw Lillie sitting at the edge, legs hanging off the side, and staring up at the night sky. Sun walked over and sat next to her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked over, saw it was Sun, and smiled widely. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, the two remain silent for minutes. Finally, Sun asked, looking down at Lillie, "Do remember that night?"

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. She smiled and said, "When we hid from the rain? I remember it so vividly. It's one reason I love coming to this place," Then she laced her fingers in between Sun's and said, "It's where the two of us can be alone. This is our special place."

Sun smiled at her and nodded. With his free hand, he caressed the back of Lillie's head and brought her closer to him, until their heads were touching. Sun continued looking at Lillie when he said, "I love you Lillie."

She stared back and said, "I love you too Sun."

That's all the two needed. The kissed under the pale moonlight, not caring about anything. When their lips parted, the two were smiling uncontrollably. Sun wrapped his arms around Lillie's shoulders and smiled. The two stared at each other for a couple minutes, when Sun sighed and said, "Lillie? You need to wake up. We're worried about you."

Lillie nodded and frowned. She said, "Thought so."

Sun asked, curiously, "What do you mean."

She was frowning when she said, "This felt to good. I knew you were just part of my imagination."

To her surprise, Sun began to laugh. He stopped, smiled and said, "No, I am very much the real Sun. Darkrai used its powers to send me here to wake you up."

Lillie began to smile again and said, "Really?"

Sun nodded and picked Lillie up bridal style. "And when we get back to Alola," Sun said, "We'll come to this very spot, and make that kiss real, though nothing's stopping this one from being real."

Sun began carrying her, when a black hole appeared in the dream. Sun chuckled and said, "There's our exit." Then he grimaced and said, "Hey Lillie, I need to tell you. On the other I… I'm going to look different and unclean."

Lillie looked at him and said, "Blood?"

Sun nodded and said, "Things got messy…"

Lillie just nodded and said, "Barry?"

Sun shook his head and said, "I had to choose between killing him or saving you. The choice was pretty obvious."

Lillie smiled, lifted her head and kissed him slightly on the cheek. She said, "It's alright Sun. Let's go help our friends."

Sun smiled and walked into the hole, sending them back to the real world.


	24. Returning to The Surface

Chapter 24: Returning to The Surface

Sun opened his eyes and heard Gold say, "but we can't use our pokeballs."

Sun frowned and turned to look at him and said, "What?"

Gold stared at Sun and said, "Were you not listening? Lillie's in danger, and you… Sun? Why aren't you fused with Darkrai anymore?"

Sun looked down and saw that he had in fact returned to his normal body, his clothes the same as just before he had fused. He frowned before thought, "Right, Celebi! Gold was frozen in time. Which mean Lillie should wake up right about…"

Lillie began to stir and Sun smiled. All the others stared in amazement, as Lillie opened her eyes groggily. She began to sit up, when she made a pained sigh and laid back down. Sun stared into her eyes and said with a smile, "Welcome back."

Red shook his head and muttered, "You two got some pretty damn good luck."

Crystal looked down at Lillie and said, "How are you feeling?"

Lillie looked at her and said, "Everything hurts. But it's nice to be back." Then she looked at Sun and said, "And you could use a shower. You really are soaked in blood."

Lucas frowned, the only one catching that she said, "You really are," implying she knew he was. He asked, "Wait, Lillie, what did you mean by that? How'd you know he was covered in blood?"

Lillie raised and eyebrow and said, "Because Sun went into my dreams and brought me back. He said he used Darkrai's powers."

Dawn looked at Sun and said, "Did he now?"

All his friends were staring at him, but Sun remained silent. He sighed and said, "Look. I really don't understand what's going on myself, but as soon as I have clear answers, I will tell all of you. Okay?"

They were about to argue when Gold said, "Okay." The others stared at Gold when he continued, "He was able to bring Lillie back. That's what matters. If he did know what was going on, he'd tell us." Then he looked at Sun and said, "We should get out of here, back to Alola. Need to do anything else here?"

Sun frowned and said, "Maybe… Know where Ilex Forest is?"

Gold nodded and said, "Yeah, there's a shrine to Celebi there." Then he sighed and said, "Guessing this is something you have to do alone?" Sun nodded and Gold said, "It's west of Azalea Town. When we get back to Lugia, we'll drop you off down there."

Sun smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said. He began to stand, but almost collapsed, when Red caught him. "You good?" Red asked.

Sun nodded and said, "Using Darkrai's powers took a lot out of me. I'll be fine" He stood on his own and said, "I'm sore though."

Crystal and Green helded Lillie up, though they had to help her walk as she hadn't recovered enough of her strength to walk on her own. Lucas and Dawn stood up and stretch, though Lucas winced in pain because of his arm, before he asked, "Hey, Sun?"

Sun looked at him and nodded for him to continue, and Lucas asked, "How'd you fuse with Darkrai? It was in it's pokeball… and that color was off. It was more of a purple, not black."

Sun shrugged and said, "The first I have no clue, but the second I might guess that maybe that's what happens when a human and Darkrai fuse? It's the best I got." Lucas nodded, understanding that Sun was just as confused as he was. The group, now all standing, began to looked around. Sun looked up and said, "You know? That was a quick way down, but how are we going to get back up?"

"Follow me," came a strange sounding voice from behind them. The group turned and saw a lone Deobrid standing. The group was immediately on edge, when the Deobrid continued, "Calm down. Now that Barry's been beaten, we can do what we want." The group still looked on edge, when the Deobrid explained, "When Barry turned us into these… things… he left our free will and memories and said we could keep them as long as we did whatever he said, even if we didn't like it. The few of us that tried to resist… Well at least your friend Sun made our deaths quick."

The group stared at the Deobrid suspiciously, before he rolled his eyes and stated, "Look, you can believe me or not, I'm leaving. Follow me if you'd like." The Deobrid turned and began to walk away, and Sun began to follow him. The others looked at each other and followed.

As they were walking down the halls, they saw no other Deobrids. Green asked, "Sir, where are all the others. I know Sun left more than just you alive."

The Deobrid shrugged and said, "Fled somewhere. Some are probably searching for a cure, others hiding."

"What are you going to do?" Green asked.

The Deobrid shrugged again and said, "I don't know. Thinking about exploring the world. Who knows what I might find."

The group walked in silence, when they reached a dead end. The Deobrid touched a panel on a wall, and suddenly, the wall in front of them collapsed, revealing sunlight and fresh air. The group walked out and smiled. Dawn said, "I never thought everything could be so beautiful…"

Lucas walked up next to her and took her hand, saying, "When you see something as ugly as what we just saw, this is amazing," then he looked at her and said, "Though you're still more beautiful."

She smiled and the two kissed. Crystal giggled and whistled. After a few minutes, Lugia was hovering in the air above them. The group, except Dawn and Lucas who were preoccupied, turned to the Deobrid and said, "Thanks." Sun continued, "We wouldn't have made it out without your help… and sorry for all that happened. Some of the people I killed could've been good people."

The Deobrid shrugged and said, "Maybe, maybe not. You never know. The important thing is all of them, including myself, wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You couldn't hesitate either." Sun nodded and the Deobrid smiled. He said, "Have fun. I might see you guys again someday."

After the Deobrid dashed off, Lugia landed and everyone climbed on. The Lugia turned it's head, waiting to be told where to go. Crystal said, "To Azalea Town, then to Alola."

The Lugia began to flap its wings when a thought entered Sun's mind. "You know," he thought, "If they go back to Alola, how am I getting back?" He thought about this before, shaking his head, knowing it was no use to worry about it. Sun felt his eyes begin to close, and he didn't fight off sleep. He closed them and relinquished in the rest.

He woke up by getting hit in the back with a full force Bubblebeam. He yelled, "Ow!" Then he turned around, completely soaked, and saw Dawn's Empoleon standing, staring at him. "That's enough," Dawn called, returning the Empoleon. Sun turned to her and said, "What was that for? And how did Empoleon get out of it's pokeball?"

She smiled and said, "Once we left the lab, pokeballs started to work again. Guessing the jamming signal had a range. And come on Sun, we're going into a town, though briefly, and you were covered in blood. Think that would've ended well?"

Sun though for a second before he said, "Well couldn't you have done anything else." He heard Lillie giggle and say, "They had talked about using Hydro Pump on you, but came to the conclusion, that that might've been a bit over kill."

Sun groaned, and said, "How long until we get to Azalea Town?"

Crystal smiled, stood up, motioned at the ground and said, "You have arrived at your destination."


	25. Questions Answered

Chapter 25: Questions Answered

Lugia landed in the middle of town and Sun stepped off. Many people stood, slack jawed at the pokemon landing, until the gym's door opened. A young male, in his twenties with purple hair, walked out and waved at Gold and Crystal, and the two waved back. He walked over and said with a smile, "Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last saw you guys!"

Crystal smiled and said, "It has been awhile Bugsy, but sadly this isn't a social visit."

Bugsy tilted his head in confusion and said, "Then why are you here? And who are your friends?"

Gold sighed and said, "Our friends are the champions of other regions, but my friend Sun," Gold gestured towards Sun, "Needs access to Ilex Forest."

Bugsy's smile faded and stared at Sun. "Why do you need to get in there?"

Sun grimaced and said, "I can't say yet. I just know I need to get in there."

Bugsy glared at Gold, who stared back. The two seemed to have a silent argument, until Bugsy said, "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Crystal frowned and said, "Wait, why are you so apprehensive about this? Isn't anyone allowed entrance."

Bugsy shook his head and said, "Not any more. Someone attempted to destroy Celebi's shrine there years ago and now only Gold and myself have access."

Sun raised his eyebrow and asked, "What would happen if Celebi's shrine was destroyed?"

Bugsy sighed and said, "We're not sure, though we're sure it wouldn't be good." He then turned his attention back to Gold and said, "You haven't answered my question yet."

Gold nodded and said, "I trust him. He wouldn't purposefully destroy the shrine."

Bugsy nodded and motion for Sun to follow him. Sun waved goodbye to his friends and he followed Bugsy. They reached a route entrance that was guarded by two heavily armed officers. Bugsy walked up to one and said, "Open it. The boy needs access."

The guard nodded and brought out a clear box with six divots in it and held it towards Sun. Sun raised an eyebrow at Bugsy, who said, "Put your pokemon in there. They'll be safe. This is just a precaution." Sun nodded and placed his pokeballs in the container. Once all six were in, the two guards motioned for Sun to enter. Sun took a deep breath and stepped into the forest.

Sun looked around as he stepped into the forest. He was amazed by the beauty, though the humidity sucked. Sun reached into his pocket and felt the Burst Heart from earlier. He brought it out of his pocket and looked through it. He saw a miniature figure in it, and even though it was small he knew exactly what it was. He wrapped his fingers around it and continued through the forest, until he reached a branch in the path. He looked down both ways, but it was reaching twilight so it was hard to see, but he heard a voice say, "Follow me."

He looked up and saw Celebi floating. He smiled and followed Celebi. The two continued through the forest, saying nothing, until they reached a small shrine, with an etching of Celebi on it. Sun stared at it and said, "This place is beautiful."

Celebi smiled and said, "Thank you. This is my home after all."

Sun opened his hand again and saw the Burst Heart. He sighed and dropped the gem. He said, "You can come out now… Darkrai Two."

A shadow came out of the gem and formed into a body, and slowly began to solidify, until Darkrai Two was standing in front of the two. Celebi smiled and said, "Darkrai! It's been to long!"

Darkrai Two, while he didn't have a mouth, attempted to smile and said, "I agree Celebi, it has been to long."

Sun looked back and forth between them and said, "Wait, you two know each other? How?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. Darkrai Two looked at Sun and said, "Well, we're both from the future."

Sun glared and Darkrai Two and said, "I'm serious, how do you two know each other." After a minute with no change, Sun asked, "Wait, you're serious?" The two nodded and Sun asked, "Okay… Then why are you here?"

Celebi said, "Well, if you want the honest truth, it's because in that fight between Barry and his Deobrids? You weren't going to win. In our future, you and your friends lost. All of your friends died, except you. You were able to escape with Gold's Celebi and Lucas's Darkrai, which are us."

Sun nodded, understanding so far, and Darkrai Two continued, "You were able to figure out the crystal the old man gave you was a Burst Heart, and the two of us worked together to try and stop Barry, but to no avail. Then, you sent the two of us back in time to help your past self."

Sun put his hands up in a stopping motion and said, "Wait, is that why you and I would able to fuse first try, even though we had met pretty recently?" Darkrai Two nodded and Sun said, "Okay, so if I'm understanding correctly, you two are from the future, where we lost against Barry, and I saved you two, was able to use Burst and once I realized that we weren't going to win, I sent the two of you back in time.. I miss anything?" The two shook their heads, and Sun said, "Okay, continue."

Celebi said, "Well, when we first arrived, we got tracked down by a few members of the Order because since we traveled back in time, our bodies gave of a different presence than that of other pokemon from this time. The two of us were able to escape and Darkrai met up with you, while I was scouting out the Order's compound. You know what happened from there."

Sun nodded in understanding but asked, "So, one question. If you really are Gold's Celebi and Lucas' Darkrai, why are you different colors?"

Darkrai Two said simply, "That's a side effect of being in the past for so long. Normally when Celebi time travels, it isn't for a long period of time, a couple days at the max. We've been in this time period for about two weeks now."

Sun nodded and said, "I'm guessing you two have to head back to your time period now that everything has been fixed?"

The two nodded and Darkrai Two said, "Keep the gem. It will work with any pokemon that trusts you." Celebi began to glow white and a hole opened up, englufing the shrine. Darkrai Two said happily, "It'll be nice to see everything fixed."

The two stepped through and Sun smiled, waving. The two turned around and began to wave, when there expressions turned to shock. "SUN!" Darkrai Two screamed, lunging towards him. Sun dove to his left and saw a Shadow Ball fly from behind him and hit the hole, shattering it with the two pokemon still inside it, leaving a crack in time where the shrine had been. Sun, wide eyed, stood up, and looked behind him. He saw a red glowing eye and knew who it was. "Barry," He growled.


	26. Unfinished Fight

Huh… For whatever reason, Fanfiction glitched when I uploaded the last chapter, and didn't send an alert when it got posted, so my apologies if you missed it. Oh, and like always, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 26: Unfinished Fight

Lillie sat on the back of Lugia by herself. The others were giving her her space. She hadn't liked the idea of leaving Sun by himself, to do Arceus knows, by himself. They had even set off for Alola, leaving Sun completely abandoned. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She pondered, knowing Sun was a very capable trainer, but Barry was still alive, undoubtedly looking for revenge. She sighed and looked of towards Johto.

"You okay?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Red of all people trying to comfort her. He sat down next to her and said, "He'll be fine. Sun a good man and a good trainer. Whatever he's doing, he's doing because he knows he can do it."

Lillie looked over at the man. She smiled and said, "Didn't realize we were close enough friends where you'd comfort me."

He chuckled and said, "It's true, I'm not the most vocal person in the world, but I know what it's like being separated from the one you care most about. You just need to have faith in them that they'll make it back."

Lillie began to smile when the two heard Lucas say, "What the…. Dialga!? Why are you here?"

The two looked at each other, got up, and walked to the front of Lugia. They saw a blue hole in front of them, with Dialga standing right in front of it. Dialga's voice boomed, "Something grave has happened to Celebi's shrine in Ilex Forest. I have the power to secure the temporal hole when I get there, but I will be to fatigued to fend off whoever's there."

Lillie's eyes widened and she whispered, "Sun…"

Dialga looked at her and said, "Sun is there?" She nodded and Dialga said, "Then all should be fine. I fear that whoever is about to cause this problem is not Sun…"

The group looked at each other and nodded. In unison they all said, "Barry."

Dialga nodded and said, "I shall head there now." With that, it flew into the hole, and it closed.

* * *

Barry stepped out of the forestry, grinning maniacally, still wounded from their last encounter. He stared at Sun and said, "During our previous fight, I wondered how you were able to get past my jamming system and access Darkrai," Barry charged at Sun and grabbed him by the throat, lifting Sun in the air with his Deoxys arm, while he was twisting to get free, "Now I have my answer. You didn't. Celebi interfered. It is good to know that my reclamation is secure when I kill you."

Sun, struggling for air, got out, "What are you trying to reclaim, bastard?"

Barry tilted his head and responded, "I was the most powerful trainer in the world back in the days of the Corps, in fact, when Calem summoned Arceus, I was going to kill Calem and take Arceus, securing my position." Then he squeezed harder on Sun's throat, and said "Until you and your friends came along and ruined everything. I want it all back." Sun felt his vision begin to blur when he heard Barry say, "And the way I get it back begin with your death." Sun couldn't do anything. He'd lost…

"Goodbye, Sun," He heard Barry say, though it sounded a million miles away.

Just before Sun lost consciousness, there was a roar that shook the ground. Sun couldn't see anything, though he felt Barry's grip loosen slightly. Barry looked around and said, "What was that… that sounded like…"

A hole appeared and Dialga flew out. It glared down at Barry, remaining silent. Barry held onto Sun and said, "You try and kill me and he'll be dead before you get to me."

Dialga landed and the Diamond on it's chest began to glow. Suddenly, Celebi's shrine began to reform and the cracks in time began to close. Once they had fully closed, a hole in time appeared again. Darkrai Two dove out of it, knocking Barry over, dropping Sun. Sun fell to the ground and began coughing, trying to get air into his lungs. He looked up and saw Darkrai Two standing next to him, Barry standing across the field, Celebi safely out of the hole, which had disappeared, and Dialga, who had taken a knee. Sun struggled to stand, though was able to do it, and said to Dialga, voice extremely hoarse, "Thank you."

Dialga shook his head and said, "You misunderstand. I didn't do this to help you. Barry is you mess to clean up." Then he glare at Celebi and said, "And if we all survive this, I must have a word with you."

Celebi shrugged, and Sun held up the Burst Heart. Darkrai Two touched the gem and suddenly was inside them gem. Sun looked up at Barry and said, "You know? For caring so much about power, your plans for power always so to go poorly."

Sun closed his eyes and felt shadows surround him. After a minute, he opened his eyes and saw his blue jacket and jeans had turned a purple, his hands were claws, he was wearing the same reddish cowl from earlier, and he felt powerful. He had fused with Darkrai Two again. He smiled and said, "So, Barry. My friends aren't here for you to abuse, so I don't have to worry about them, and just beat the crap out of you, so I hope you're ready to die this time."

Barry snorted and said, "Bring it. I'll kick your ass like I did before."

Sun smirked and said, with mock confusion, "But I thought I won our last fight."

Barry sneered and charged at Sun, using Shadow Blitz. Sun was able to dodge out of the way, though Barry crashed right into tree, taking the full force of the attack. Using this as an opening, Sun used Dark Pulse and sent Barry flying for a few feet, though he landed on his feet. The two stood still for a second, analyzing the situation, before Sun charged Barry. Barry changed into his Defense forme and was able to tank Sun's Shadow Claw attack fairly well, though the attack left some obvious wounds. With his close, Barry switched to his Attack forme and used Brick Break, Sun unable to get away. Sun went flying, and landed on his chest. He stood up, his nose broken from the last attack, and his left arm was hurting bad, Sun guessed it was at least fractured. Sun melted into a shadow and Barry laughed and said, "Sun that worked the first time and no time after," Sun reappeared behind Barry and tried to hit him with a Shadow Ball, but Barry was ready. Barry countered with Ice Beam and finished his statement, "It won't work now." Sun stared at Barry, though his eyes were strangely devoid of anger. It was as if Sun was an emotionless doll. Barry grinned, thinking he had finally killed his opponents hope, and he charge at Sun. He used Brick Break, followed by Brutal Swing. Sun was sent flying again, and Celebi was horrified at the brutal fight. It was if Sun had stopped caring and was just taking the beating Barry gave him. Sun stood up and used Dark Pulse, followed by Dark Void. The Dark Pulse hit Barry, and almost killed him, but the Dark Void missed. Sun charged Barry, who easily countered, knocking Sun to the ground. Sun lay still on the ground, while Barry laughed maniacally. "Finally...," he said while limping over to Sun, "Finally I've won…" He raised his hand and began charging a Solar Beam attack, when he got hit in the side with a Shadow Ball. He stumbled slightly, though this attack was weaker than Sun's Shadow Ball.

Barry glared in the direction of the Shadow Ball and saw Celebi floating, staring straight at Barry. "After all I've… no we've done to save the future from you, I won't stand by and let you kill Sun," Celebi said, trying to hide its fear. Barry just snarled at Celebi and, in a flash to quick for Celebi to react to, charged it and knocked it to the ground in one attack. Barry looked over at Dialga, who seemed pissed, but was to weak to assist Sun. Barry's smile returned as he walked back over to Sun.

"So, where were we?" asked Barry with mock confusion. "Oh that's right, I was going to kill you." Barry began to charge up his Solar Beam again and he laughed. "Ironic, isn't it? The man with the name Sun is going to die by the power of the sun." Sun didn't move at all, which annoyed Barry, but he still smiled at he launched the attack, burning a hole straight through Sun. Once the attack stopped, Barry smiled down at Sun's body and laughed. "I finally did it," he thought," I destroyed Sun. Look at all the blo…"

Barry's eyes widened when he realized there was no blood flowing out of Sun's body. It took his a split second to realize what that meant, but at that point it was too late. Sun came out of shadow behind Barry and drove his right claw straight through Barry's back, lifting him up slightly as he did. "Substitute," Sun whispered into Barry's ear. Barry tried to say something, but he was coughing up too much blood to say anything. Sun pulled his claw out of Barry's back, and let him drop to the ground. Barry hit the ground, completely still. Sun stared down at the dead body that lay in front of him. He blinked a couple times without saying anything, before he looked at his blood soaked arm. He walked away from Barry, smiling as he knew Barry would never hurt his friends again.


	27. Consequences

Screw soft resetting for shinies. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, and now on to the chapter I've been putting off because of finals, but now it's summer so I can get back into writing again.

* * *

Chapter 27: Consequences

Sun limped over to Celebi and kneeled next to it. "You okay?" Sun asked.

Celebi nodded weakly and began to float back up. "That was a pretty neat trick," Celebi noted. "How long did it take you to think of that?"

"Thought of it during that fight." Sun responded. Then he closed his eyes and began to feel his power fading, and after thirty seconds, Darkrai Two was standing next to them. Sun went to take a step, but collapsed from exhaustion. Darkrai Two went to help him, but it collapsed as well. Celebi floated next to them and checked them over. "You two have had so much adrenaline pumping that you didn't even notice how weak you were. It's a miracle you could stand at all," Celebi noted.

Darkrai Two and Sun stood up, supporting each other, when the three heard a roar, followed by, "What's a miracle is that we are all still alive." The three looked over and saw the temporal pokemon standing up fully again, glaring at them. It walked over and tilted its head down so it was eye level with them and said, "All actions, positive or negative, have consequences." It looked back and forth between Celebi and Darkrai Two and said, "You two come from a future which no longer exists. You realize what will happen to you now?"

The two nodded, and Celebi said, "We knew the risks when we decided to do this. We would gladly sacrifice ourselves so that a bright future might exist."

Sun looked at Celebi and said, "Wait, what do you mean by 'Sacrifice ourselves'?"

Darkrai Two looked at Sun with a solemn expression and said, "It is as Dialga says. The place we came from no longer exists, so that means we no longer can exists." Suddenly the two began to fade slightly, but then solidified again.

Sun stood shocked for a moment, before saying, "But wait, Celebi. You're the time travel pokemon. You can jump all through time, even if the future is changed, you shouldn't disappear."

Celebi smiled, though it spoke with a dejected tone, "I'm sorry Sun. I may be the time travel pokemon, but my powers over time are extremely limited. I'm only allowed to travel through time to learn from our past mistakes and help our future. I'm not supposed to change anything…" the two began to fade even more, but the two strained themselves to remain for a little longer. The Celebi panted from exhaustion, before finishing, "If anyone ever alters time, the Temporal Tower tries to erase them to maintain balance in the world. Thankfully, it doesn't revert the changes they made, otherwise all that we've done would've been for naught…" The two began to fade a third time, but this time they seemed to accept it and in unison the two said, "Goodbye Sun. Never forget about us." And then, the two faded into thin air, completely gone.

Sun stood still, shocked at what transpired in front of him. He looked at Dialga and said, "Is there…"

Dialga stood still for a moment, before he turned towards Sun. "Tell me Sun," Dialga said, "How did you get involved with all of this?"

Sun was taken back by Dialga's apparent apathy to the pokemon who had just perished, but Sun reluctantly explained. Dialga listened to every detail, until Sun finished with, "And that's when you arrived, saving me from Barry. Thank you for that."

The cobalt pokemon nodded and said, "You're welcome… So the reason Celebi and Darkrai altered time is because our future was to be murdered by Barry?"

Sun nodded and said, "To my understanding, yes."

Dialga grimaced and said, "To MY understanding your future self orchestrated all of this… But they did have good intentions in mind." The temporal pokemon seemed to be thinking of something, when Sun noticed he still had the Burst Heart.

"Dialga…" Sun said, looking at the small stone in the palm of his hand, "What do I do with this? Does it work with other pokemon or is it only attuned to one pokemon alone?"

Dialga seemed to divert its attention to the Burst Heart, but it remained silent. Suddenly, the diamond in the middle of its chest, its red eyes, and the blue lines streaking across Dialga's body all began to glow. Sun stepped back, unsure of what was happening. He looked around and began to notice particles of energy flying towards the diamond on the temporal pokemon's chest. The energy gathered into the diamond until it was no longer a light blue but a blinding white. Dialga then roared and time itself began to split in front of Dialga. It roared again and it split even more, time itself unsure of what its master's will was. Dialga then roared, "YOU WERE WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING FOR OTHERS! FOR THIS, I GRANT YOU THE LIFE YOU WISHED FOR!"

Then the diamond shot out a beam straight into the distorted time, and it began to reform again. Once it finished reforming, Sun saw Celebi and Darkrai Two laying face down on the ground. Sun rushed over to them, but Dialga said, "Wait." Sun stopped and looked up at the Pokemon, who continued, "They're in a state of comatose right now; they should still retain all of their memories, but we must wait for them to awaken on their own. And when they do, I still must have a word with Celebi. Good intentions or not, that was a very dangerous game."

Sun heard the footsteps running towards them. Sun straightened himself and said, "More Deobrids?"

Dialga shook its head, still staring at the two pokemon that lay face down on the ground, unsure if it had made the right choice in saving them, and said, "No, most likely your friends. I ran into them on my way here."

Sun looked down at himself and chuckled. His right arm was soaked in blood, his body was covered in cuts and bruises, and he could barely stand. "You know? I've looked better," Sun mused.

Dialga looked him over and nodded in agreement. It then roared, and a portal opened in front of it. "I will bring these two to the Temporal Tower with me to heal. Once they've healed," it turned its head towards Sun, "They will be in need of a trainer. I have grounded them to this time period, as the new future already has a Celebi and a Darkrai. When they come to, I will return them to you."

Sun replied, "Why me? I'd think they'd want to be with Gold and Lucas, as they were originally theirs."

Dialga shook its head and said, "They seem to have taken quite a liking to you. I'm sure they'll want you to be their trainer."

Dialga reached it's head down and scoped the two unconscious pokemon off the ground and walked through the portal, it closing behind them. Sun stood alone in the clearing, with nothing but a corpse and the scars of battle to keep him company, hearing the footsteps getting closer, and beginning to hear voices calling out.

Sun looked around and saw that Celebi's shrine had been repaired entirely. Sun took a step towards the shrine, but almost collapsed. Wincing in pain, Sun dragged himself to the shrine and sat down, leaning his back against it. He took a deep breath and began to feel his eyes closing from exhaustion. He did his best to keep his eyes open, but he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Just before Sun blacked out completely, he saw Lillie and the rest of his friends run into the clearing. Sun gave a weak smile as his friends ran towards him, but he blacked out before they got to him.


	28. Home is Where You Belong

Chapter 28: Home is Where You Belong

Sun awoke on his and Lillie's bed in Alola. He had a massive migraine, his whole body ached, and he felt completely exhausted. He sat up and chuckled to himself about his condition. "Just an average day in my life," he mused. He tried to stand up, but almost immediately collapsed. He looked down at his left foot, which had hurt before, but as soon as Sun tried to put any weight on it, it burned worse than when Sun had stepped on a Salandit on the way to Kiawe's trial. Sun grimaced about the thought of stepping on the lizard pokemon. While most of his memories of Alola before were nice (Okay, maybe that's just because Lillie was in almost all of them), he did have a couple of unpleasant memories, like this one. That one Salandit had give his foot a second degree burn and Sun was unlucky enough to step on a Salandit with the ability Corrosion, so his foot was infected for weeks. Sun looked down at his foot a saw it was in a splint.

He sat back on the bed and looked at his foot. It was a mix of purple and black, and even though Sun's not a doctor, he was pretty sure there were some broken bones in there. He looked around the room for something to help him walk, when he noticed a couple of crutches leaning against the bed. He grabbed them, and with their support, he was able to stand up. He took a step and then about had heart failure. "The ring," he thought as he began to frantically pat himself down.

"Looking for something?" he heard a familiar voice behind him. Sun turned around and saw Mew floating around, holding the ring. Sun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mew saying, "Don't worry, she doesn't know. I saw it fall out of your pocket back by Celebi's shrine and I figured you were keeping it secret for a reason." Then it peered into the pink gem that was shaped like its face and said, "I know you've probably heard this before, but I think she'll love it."

Sun smirked and said, "Is that from some level of narcissism or do you truly believe that?"

Mew giggled and said playfully, "Now don't make me regret watching over you."

Sun smiled and said, "Thanks Mew. How is she? Is she okay?"

Mew floated over and handed Sun the ring and said nonchalantly, "Eh, she's been worried sick about you. Not to say the others haven't been, but… you know, you two are kinda dating, and probably married in the near future."

Sun smiled, though he could feel his face begin to turn red, as much as he tried to suppress it. Mew giggled and floated over to the door and opened it for Sun. The two left the room when Mew said, "Follow me," and began to float down the hall. Sun followed as quickly as he could, though that's not easy on crutches. Mew would stop to wait for him, but for the most part just floated towards the exit to the mansion. When the two finally reached the exit, Mew sighed and murmured, "So what are the odds you get tackled when I open this door and everyone sees you?"

Sun thought for a second and said, "By everyone but Lillie? I'd say about 25%. By Lillie? 100%."

Mew chuckled and opened the door. The two walked out and saw all of their friends talking, with concerned looks on their faces. It took Sun under a second to locate Lillie, even though her back was to them. It was obvious by the way people were looking at her, and how Gladion, Calem, and Serena were all standing next to her, comforting her, that she'd been crying. It pained Sun to see her like this, and he want to bad to be able to run up to her and hug her and tell her that he was okay, but if he had tried all he would have succeeded in doing is falling on his face, making himself look like an idiot.

Sun was lost in thought when he noticed Cheren had seen him. He smiled at him, and Cheren smiled back. It was amazing how good friends they had become even though weeks earlier they had been in a fight that almost resulted in Sun's death and did result in a bullet in Cheren's arm. Cheren poked Bianca, who was freaking out in his arms, and whispered something to her. She perked up immediately and turned to see Sun. She smiled and yelled, "SUN!"

Everyone looked up and saw him standing there. When Lillie saw him, she made the most beautiful smile Sun had ever seen, even though her eyes were red from tears. He was glad he wasn't speaking because he probably wouldn't have been able to keep speaking. Everyone stood up and ran over to Sun, asking if he was alright, how his wounds had healed,...

And then he was on his back, pain flair in his foot again, with Lillie on top of him, kissing him on the lips. Sun, ignoring the pain, wrapped his arms around lillie's back and pulled her in closer, until they were laying flat. Everyone smiled at the sight, and after thirty seconds, the two parted lips and Lillie said, "You scare me like that again, and I will go to the Distortion World myself and drag you back here, is that understood?"

Sun grinned and said, "Yes ma'am."

Gladion chuckled and helped his sister off of Sun, the helped Sun up. When Sun was standing, Gladion leaned over and picked up the crutched Sun had dropped and handed them to him. Once Sun was supporting himself again, Gladion said, "It's good to have you back. You had us scared for the past couple days."

Sun looked at him confused and said, "What do you mean? I feel like I've been out only a couple hours."

Lucas stepped out of the crowd and shook his head. "Nope, days. While you were out, I returned to Sinnoh to see if I could find out any information about Burst,"

Mew rolled it's eyes and said, "And by that he means he stayed here and helped Lillie, and one day asked me if your coma might be a side effect of prolonged Burst, which has happened before."

Lucas sighed and said, "Alright so maybe I did just ask Mew, but it would've sounded so much better if I told it the way I was going to…"

Sun chuckled and said, "Well, thanks. I mean that to all of you who're here. Thank you for being here and being my friends. It's nice."

Everyone smiled happily, when Sun noticed a mischievous look on Green's face. "Uh-oh," Sun thought, knowing what was going to happen next, and was unable to stop it.

"Hey Sun," Green said with a smirk, "Don't you have something you want to ask Lillie?"

Gladion, realizing what Green meant, smirked at his best friend and said, "Yeah, I heard you mention something about wanting to ask her something the other day."

"Oh?" Lillie said confused. Then she looked at Sun and said, "What is it?"

Sun shot Gladion and Green a murderous look and said, "Well, I didn't know how to ask. Or where for that matter. In front or friends is nice, but so is Exeggutor Island…"

Lillie looked really confused, as she had never heard Sun ramble before, and for that matter, she'd never seen his face so red before. "Sun, are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I need to ask you something very important Lillie."

She nodded and said, "Sure, what is it?"

Sun dropped to one knee, the one on his good leg, pulled out the pink ring and said, "Lillie, will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breath as everyone stared at the two. Lillie began to blink back tears, and said, "Yes, Sun, Yes. I will marry you!"

Everyone cheered as the two kissed again, with Sun also sliding the ring onto Lillie's left hand. Everyone was cheering, but for the two, it was just a moment of bliss, when Lillie said to Sun between their kisses, "Welcome home."


	29. Epilogue

Chapter 29: Epilogue

Sun sat on Exeggutor Island, looking up at the moon as it glowed in the sky. He smiled as he could hear the bustling noise of a party even though Poni Island was a few miles away. His friends had started a party celebrating their victory and Sun's proposal, and although Sun was enjoying the party, he wanted to begin planning for his and Lillie's wedding, so he took some time to himself. There was also the whole broken foot issue, which meant Sun couldn't really do too much, which was another reason Sun was by himself. He looked down at his foot and frowned. "You know," he said aloud to himself, "After that battle with Barry, I felt like crap, but I don't remember my foot having any problems…"

He heard a sigh behind him, followed by a familiar voice say, "Because it didn't."

Sun turned around and saw his fiance, Lillie, walking up the ramp towards Sun. He smiled and said happily, "Hey Lillie." She smiled, walked over and sat next to him, laying her head on his right shoulder. The two looked each other in the eyes and lean closer and kissed. After a few seconds they parted lips but were still inches from each other. The two couldn't have been happier now. The two wrapped their arms around each other and watch the glow of the moon and the stars.

"So, what did happen to my foot?" Sun asked, genuinely curious.

Lillie giggled and said, "It's honestly pretty stupid. You sure you want to hear?" Sun looked at her and nodded. Lillie then smiled and continued and said, "Alright, well what happened was when we had finally gotten you back to the Aether Paradise, we were all scared that we had lost you, but Lucas was determined to carry you inside to get you to help quicker… and he tripped carrying you off Lugia, and we heard you hit the ground, foot first, and we all heard a very distinct crack. At first we were scared Lucas had dropped you on your head, but Gold assured us you had landed on you foot. Then Red, Crystal, and Green carried you inside while the others were holding me back from killing Lucas…"

Sun began laughing about what had happened and said, "Eh, I'm alive and I'll heal… Got dropped by someone climbing off of Lugia… that's a new one."

The two continued talking and laughing for a while until their wedding was brought up. The two then began bouncing ideas off each other. Who the groomsmen were going to be, who was going to be the best man, who the bridesmaids were going to be, who the maid of honor was going to be, the decorations, who was going to marry them, and many other important details until Sun asked, "Hey, what if when we're about to say our vows, we do a double battle with the maid of honor and best man to prove we work well together?"

Lillie laughed and said, "You want us to fight for the right to get married?"

Sun smiled and said, "It's just and idea."

"One that I approve of," Lillie said.

The two began to laugh at what they had just agreed to, when they heard a voice speak softly, "You know, even after all I've seen, a battle to get married would definitely top the list."

The two turned and saw Darkrai Two and Celebi standing and floating, respectively, a few feet away from them. The two smiled and Sun said, "Hey you two. You guys finally healed up after our battle?"

Darkrai Two nodded and said, "Yeah, we're healed."

Celebi sighed and said, "And just finished getting an ear full from Dialga about the dangers of altering time and how what I did was stupid and that I should never do something that dangerous again because Dialga said it might not fix it that time."

Sun rolled his eyes and said, "Sounds like you really took those messages to heart."

Celebi asked jokingly, "What messages?"

The four laughed, before Darkrai Two asked, "Hey Sun?" Everyone became quiet and looked at Darkrai Two before he continued, "Because our time no longer exists, this is our home, and we don't have a trainer. Would you mind…"

"Of course. After all we went through on this adventure, why wouldn't I?" Sun replied.

Darkrai Two smiled, or at least as much as a Darkrai can, and Celebi said, "Lillie, I actually have a similar request of you. I know we don't know each other well, but Gold spoke highly of you. 'The Trainer of Mew,' he called you."

Lillie smiled widely and said, "I accept you to my team Celebi."

The pokemon smiled and went into pokeballs held by their new trainers. Sun wrapped his arms around Lillie and laid back on the dirt, bringing her with him. The two laid still, staring up at the stars, before Sun whispered simply, "I love you."

Lillie whispered back, "I love you to."


End file.
